


Cloverfields

by solitudedaydream



Category: Cloverfield (2008), Invader Zim
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Drugs, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Natural Disasters, Plague, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide mention, Switch Dib (Invader Zim), Switch Zim (Invader Zim), Tentacle Dick, Top Zim (Invader Zim), Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, ZaDr, Zim and Dib are switches, Zim ends up topping twice, but like way later on, cloverfield au, everyone get's fuck up, if i can manage that, intersex zim, possible crossover aliens?, they fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudedaydream/pseuds/solitudedaydream
Summary: Dib's in college and thing's with Zim have greatly improved of the years. After realizing his banishment, Zim gives up on taking over and decides to continue his life on Earth while trying to wrestle with his deeply repressed emotions. They have their up's and downs but just when they might be coming close to reaching a resolution, the world begins to crumble beneath their feet.(There will be CW; at the beginning of each chapter's notes where they are needed.)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107





	1. The Less I Know? The Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's see if I still got this writing thing down after 7 years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420 but with a shadow looming nearby

The Night is quiet in the Membrane household with most of its occupants sleeping soundly through the night. All of them except one.

One young man sits in his room, on his bed, with a piece of paraphernalia resting between criss cross legs.The music playing from his speaker gently filling the room along with the smoke, seeming to swirl together. He picked up the habit to cope with most of his problems like the remnants of bullying, neglect and overall depression he had. Resting there was one of his new best friends, his green and yellow bong.

He wasn't sure if any of his family knew but he assumed they had no clue, seeing as they didn't really pay a lot of attention to him in the first place. Might be part of the problem, oops.

Setting the emotional traumas and neglect of his family that are sure to affect him throughout his life aside, he'd been doing this far more as of recent because everyone was in quarantine.

Ah yes, things were weird right now and, even though he was about to head back to college after this spring break, everything was canceled. Online classes were supposed to start soon but he wasn't looking forward to it. Knowing the system, it would be a dumpster fire to even begin trying to figure it all out.

On top of that, his father was working constantly now trying to help with a cure for what was going on so it was pretty serious now.

So, Dib ignored everything and took a hit from the bong, inhaling slowly till his lungs filled with smoke before letting it back out at the same pace. He was better at this when he first started and was grateful, even though the coughing still hit him from time to time.

He must have been getting pretty high up there in the clouds because he didn't notice the figure come up through the window until it tripped and fell right beside himself, face first into the sheets. Dib did react but it was slightly delayed and thankfully he froze rather than jolting considering the precious cargo he was holding. "Zim? Wa-What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at the alien, not really wanting to deal with reality right now and that most definitely included Zim at the moment. Things with them were very complicated at the moment. “And why aren't you wearing your disguise???” He knew it was 2am but it was still reckless. Was he in a hurry?

"Listen here human-I!" Zim stops for a moment, his antenna straightening as his face scrunched up in disgust "Dib-beast, you stink more than usual! Zim demands to know what you are doing!"

A frown spreads across Dibs face and he sighs "I'm relaxing right now or, I was. " Moving back he puts his mouth on the opening once more and takes another hit. It becomes a bit unnerving as he realized Zim hadn't responded and opened his eyes again to see him looking on curiously.

With a smirk, Dib breathes the smoke into Zim's face and that earns him another disgruntled look "Dib-stink! Are you trying to poison Zim as well!"

Dib tilts his head a little "No-but I have a question.." he knew a lot about Zim and that he didn't react to things the same way humans do - like with water, for instance. "Do Irkens get high?"

It was Zim's turn to ask "High? Zim has never done this 'high'. Is that what you are doing?" Now the Alien was curious again.

"Yeah. It makes me feel better,heh. Plus it's been boring being stuck inside all the time so I do this." Dib shrugs with a light smile on his face.

"Ah yes, Zim almost forgot, all you foolish humans have spread your nasty parasites to each other." Zim eyes Dib as he takes another hit.

Dib almost laughs just from being stared at as he pulls away but he was able to hold it till after he breathed the smoke out. "Do you want to try?"

Zim opens his mouth like he was going to tell him off for even mentioning it before closing it again a moment later, thinking.

Unfortunately, it made Dib's brain focus on Zim's lips for the moment. Ugh. Thankfully, before his mind could further that thought, the Irken scooted closer "Zim will try." He didn't give a reason and Dib didn't think to ask. He just wanted to know if it would affect Zim the same at this point.

The Irken sat upright and let Dib set the bong down between his legs. "I'll light it for you, you'll breathe in slowly at first and then at a normal pace. Hold it, then breathe back out." He instructed as he sat close to Zim.

He had to admit, he was taking advantage of the moment to get close to Zim. Since they graduated Hi-skool, both of them pulled back from the whole enemies and world domination thing. Zim had been banished and Dib didn't have any further reason to adamantly go after him.

That didn't mean he stopped watching Zim despite making the attempt. It felt like an addiction to see the alien everyday and continued his studies. It was all in the name of science is what he told himself but, during these moments where he and Zim could coexist, he knew that wasn't the whole reason. They were starting to be far more friendly but in a snarky way...

Slowly as he lit the pipe and Zim took a cautious breath, Dib breathed in unison. The Irken did his best to hold it and then breath out as he'd seen his human do prior but ended up coughing after.

Dib couldn't help laughing and gently pat Zim's back till the coughing died down. "Why do you do this? Are the effects that great?" He looks like he's trying to cleanse his palate as he speaks, his face scrunched a bit.

"To me? Yeah. Take another go and then tell me how you feel." Obviously, it seemed like he was ok now, so giving him a little more should be fine right?

He makes an unamused face but sighs as he puts his mouth onto the opening.

Wonder why he's so compliant suddenly. Dib wrestles with his brain to process this thought as eventually Zim's head lifts again and he let's the smoke pour out of his mouth.

"That was a good one." Dib remarked with a stupid grin and for a moment Zim just stared at him before starting to luagh as well.

It wasn't one of his usual evil laughs like he'd heard a million times before. It was more genuine and light. Something he was starting to hear more often now.

"Was it? Zim is sure it was, actually." He puffs his chest up and Dib nods, moving to clap his hands together in fake applause. It didn't take much longer for everything to hit, with both of them snickering like children.

For the moment, Dib moves the bong away, less it spills and he would have to help a screaming Zim not burn to death. Plus Bong water is hell to get out of anything as he had the misfortune of learning prior.

"Dib…" Zim was now laying down on the bed, looking up with round eyes that reflected some of the green from the glow in the dark stars he pasted to his ceiling years ago now. Though, his eyes always seemed to sparkle like the galaxy regardless. "I think I'm high."

"Pfft, yeah I think so." Well, that answered that question. Looks like weed affected Irkens all the same and very quickly. That wasn't too big a surprise considering it was his first time and he was very small though…. Dib hadn't noticed it when they were growing up but now he saw just how short Zim was in comparison to himself.

"I...I feel hot. Is that normal?" Zim, adjusts himself uncomfortably.

Dib just shrugs. "I mean, for some people yes and for others they get cold." He moves over and puts a hand to the aliens forehead. He was feeling slightly warm….

"Mmm~" Zim's eyes slowly closed as Dib's hand rubbed against the base of his antenna. Just with that, the human’s face became filled with a cherry red color.  
  


_Oh._

_That's-_

_That's not good.  
  
_

"I, uh, Zim?" Zim opens his mouth to respond with one eye peeking open. Unfortunately the only sound that comes out is a soft chirp that drags out as Dib pulls his hand away with one of his antennae following the touch.

Fascinating.

“Yes?” Zim’s eyes were half lidded as he looked up at the human and Dib could feel his heart skip. God why can’t he be normal, why is this happening to him?

“Do you feel ok?” Is all he could think of to ask, his thoughts swirling as he tried to grasp onto anything but how alluring Zim was like this. He was already having this internal struggle in his dreams but it is so much worse like this. He was conflicted as it was.

“Zim feels perfect…” He said it with a large grin and, in Dib’s opinion, a very cute laugh.

God damn it.

This was starting to feel a lot like a dream...like he could do anything and things are starting to really blur…

C’mon Dib, snap out of it…

He gives his head a shake but that only makes his vision turn to water. “Whoa whoa-” soon, without Dib realizing the alien had even moved, he could feel two hands holding his shoulder “Dib-thing are yo-” he stops awkwardly “What is happening?”

“Ah, I just got really dizzy. Moved too fast.” Dib muttered, trying to stop his world from flowing one direction and another “I think that’s it for me…” he gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his own head.

Zim nodded, ready to concur when a sudden and strong tremor hit the house from below, making it shake for a good moment.

“A tremor?” Zim squinted and Dib swore he could see the cogs turning in his mind as he tried to process his thoughts. “That’s odd…”

He had to admit that it was strange as this area wasn’t known for earthquakes….at all. Still, Zim seemed to be really deep in thought but that may have been the substances. Like he was fighting to grab the thoughts swirling around him.

Despite that, Dib yawned as his limbs felt as if they were melting at this point. You know that state between just barley being continuous and the best sleep of your life? He was about right there at the moment. “Well, you can stay here tonight if you want and figure it out, but me?” he motioned to himself with his thumb a bit dramatically “I’m going to sleep.”

Zim stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding “Oh, right. That’s right…” then his words trailed off again.

“Right.”  
  


_Weird._   
  


“Well Human, Zim will give you the honor, once again, of hosting him here.” he proclaimed. Looks like he bounced back out of whatever thought that was pretty quick.

“Oh thank you great Zim.” Dib snickered. His spare bed that was kept for this purpose specifically was still out from the last time he was “graced” with the Irkens presence. Of course, he didn’t need to sleep but sometimes he would partake in unconsciousness with Dib so he wouldn’t be bored. Somehow, it made it a bit easier on him to sleep which was a miracle.

_When did we get so comfortable again?_

He hadn’t thought about it till literally just this moment. Nowadays, even he realized he had a really hard time when it came to noticing social ques and feelings. For now, he decided to push the thought away as, at this point, he wouldn’t be able to make any sensible answer to things around him anyway. That’s exactly how he wanted it. No thoughts, head empty. That’s why he did this after all, so his brain could easily shut up and forget...he should probably see someone about that.

As Dib finally laid down, just before his eyes snapped shut, he caught the slightest glimpse of Zim. He was looking up at him from where he laid on the spare bed beside Dib’s own. “Goodnight, Zim…” it was a slurred mess as everything caught up with him and made the Irken laugh.

“Goodnight, Dib….”


	2. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run while you can boys.  
> Spoiler - they don't.

As light starts to pass through the window, Dib stirs in his sheets and sighs against his pillow. 

Great, consciousness, his old friends. 

In the moment, his thoughts were to move up and close the curtains to return them both into darkness when he realizes he’s holding something. Looking down he sees Zim, his much smaller hand holding Dib’s own as he slept. He sighed gently, letting his face fall back into his pillow, half hiding his face as he watched the small form breath gently. It looked like the Irken helped himself to one of his shirts to sleep.

_This is so strange._

Had you told him when he was younger that he and this alien would form a truce and even, eventually, become friendly then he would have laughed in your face. Now, as he laid there near someone he’d consider a decent friend, he felt a little more stable. You know those people you meet and life and they just stick? That you don’t know where you would have been without them? That’s what was hitting him more than anything. That things might have been far different if Zim had stayed gone…. _forever._ No, he didn’t want to think about having gone through with- 

“Hmmm” Zim muttered softly and was moving to stretch when Dib let go of his hand like it gave him third degree burns. He hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding it while he was wondering through his thoughts. 

“Dib-human?” His antenna perked up from where it had been laid strewn across the floor “You’re actually awake? Zim is impressed.” He gives a slight smirk from the sheets he bundled himself in before rising up from the warm spot with a shiver.  
  
“Well don’t be impressed for too long, I’m still tired.” Dib made his voice a bit more groggy than he felt to cover for himself, rolling over.  
  
“Na-uh, no. Zim has indulged your pathetically weak body with it’s partially required shut down period and insists that food is made.” Seeming to emphasis this point, he can feel the bed dip as Zim hops on and gently shakes him. 

_  
Damn bug.  
_

A few more shakes and Dib lets out a dramatic sigh, rolling back over again “I can’t believe you’re making me get you food at this ungodly hour. Is this the repayment I get for hosting you?”  
  
“Dib, it’s 12 p.m.” 

“That’s way too early.” 

“Consider it payment for making Zim inhale Earth fumes.” He gives a shrug as he says this and Dib laughs.  
  
“I didn’t force you to do shit. You did it yourself, but fine. I’m up, let’s go eat.” It wasn’t like Dib’s body couldn’t function on even less sleep. With that he sees Zim’s eyes light up and a grin spreads across his face. 

“Let’s go!”   
  


* * *

  
“Zim! Are you ready?” Dib called back into the house and when he heard a thud he sighed. “Zim?” 

“Yes, yes Zim is coming. Be patient, perfection takes time!” Zim called out as he walked up to the door in disguise. He was looking more like a colorblind hipster in his opinion but he knew better than to tell him anything. 

“Don’t look like it.” Didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it anyway. 

That ended up earning him a small rant about him making the best of what Earth culture had to offer and even improving upon it. Ever since Zim ditched the uniform and started wearing normal human clothes it was all strange choices from the very start. It was nothing Dib would ever wear as he would somehow pick the most atrocious things but he made them work somehow? Not that he would admit that because if he wore anything that Zim did then he would look like a buffoon. It’s terrible. Must be the otherworldly vibes he has that mix with it well. 

Funny enough, Dib knew the rant would be cut short because as soon as he opened the door, he saw Zim stiffen at the cool breeze that blew through. Unfortunately, it had been nice out the day before but now it was dead cold again. 

  
There was a brief silence. 

“Do you want to ch-” 

“Zim is fine!” He interrupted, lifting one hand up as he stepped out the door.  
  
“Pfft, sure, if you say so.”   
  


_He won’t last.  
  
_

They both hop in the car and as soon as Zim could he reached for the heater only to get no response. “Sorry, it flat-lined on me a few days ago. Haven't gotten to fixing it.” He tried not to sound as amused as he felt but he wasn’t quite sure he was succeeding. 

“It’s fine.” Zim shrugged and crossed his arms. 

“Oh? So you’re fine with ice-cream still?” 

Zim started to nod but then the realization hit. “Ah, maybe we could get your Earth coffee. Uh-” he snaps his fingers as he tries to remember “You know with the over priced drinks?”

“You? Wanting coffee?? I mean I won’t say no to going there but you sure?” 

He shrugs “They have hot chocolate, right?” 

The snort that came from Dib was inevitable in spite of the pout Zim was making and he nods “That they do, but come on.” 

The alien watched curiously as Dib started to strip off his jacket before it was handed over to him “Take this.” 

“Zim does not need it.” 

“You do, besides I don’t _need_ it right now.” Half truth half lie but it made Zim take it with a grumble and put it on. Soon he was swallowed up in the warm fabric and despite trying to hide it, you could tell he was pleased. “Thank you.” Dib hummed, turning the key to start the car as he heard him grumble again.

“Ok, how about we go to Slusho then?” Zim looked up with big round eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. Their drinks were Zim’s new favorite thing and even in the cold he doubted the little bug would refuse. It was almost like an addiction for a while but Dib would admit that it tasted amazing.

“Yes. It’s settled!” he proclaimed before he cuddled further into Dib’s warm jacket. 

Driving through the neighborhood was like driving in a ghost town nowadays. Where you would normally hear annoying children and the loud blaring of car horns in traffic was just the sound of trees moving in the wind. A lot of people were staying in now in fear of this plague and Dib could understand that. At first, he had assumed that Zim had done this and turned on him by making a bio-weapon or something once it didn’t seem to be resolving itself. It had caused a big fight but now he knew better. This was just another way nature was trying to tell the human race to fuck off. 

“Hey, play something spaceboy.” The dead silence of the world was making him anxious.

“Don’t tell Zim what to do.” he said this but was also reaching for the aux cord at the same time. “What do you wanna hear?” 

“Eh, you choose.” A majority of the time, it seemed like they were on the same wavelength when it came to music.

As a lo-fi beat filled the car he could see Zim’s leg twitch out of his peripheral while he listened and smiled to himself, pulling into the drive through. The line was fast and soon they were parked right outside, not really being allowed to go into the establishment. Almost as if it was on schedule, Dib’s phone dings four times in a row indicating new texts and he sighs. He already knew who it was and it seemed Zim did too with the way he readjusted himself, choosing to look out the window. 

Yup, it was his girlfriend.

Dib quickly shot back a few texts as they were planning a house party in spite of everything since nothing was actually open. Dib was against it but it was her friend's birthday and he knew he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t go. She really didn’t believe in the whole keeping inside thing despite the evidence but, If there was one thing he learned over the last year, it was that Eliabet got what she wanted no matter what. 

This was going to suck.   
  


_Unless…  
  
_

“Hey Zim” Dib quickly shot the last text back and put his phone away as he turned in his seat “Would you be willing to do me a huge favor?” He knew this could end up going horribly but god he didn’t wanna be bored out of his mind around drunk college kids all night. He knew Elia would want to spend most of the time with her friends anyway. 

Zim gives him a skeptical look “Well it depends, what is it?” 

“Would you be at all willing to go to a small party with me.” Dib presses his hands together and goes on before he could be interrupted “Please? I don’t wanna go alone Zim.” 

The reply seems to take an eternity “What about your m-” he stops “your girlfriend, can’t she go with you?” He had known this would come up and Zim had made it very obvious he didn't like her. He found her insufferable and, in Zim fashion, didn't try to hide it when talking to her so the feeling was mutual. He understood that they just didn't vibe but he hated being put in the middle...

“She’s gonna be with her friends all night because it’s one of their birthdays. So, honestly, it’s probably just gonna be us hanging out.” Another silence before Zim let out a dramatic, annoyed groan. _Got em'_

“ _If Zim must then he will partake in the accompaniment of the Dib…..but on one condition.”_ He puts up a finger as he speaks “You will owe Zim a favor that may or may not be of the same magnitude.” 

Dib blinks in surprise but shrugs “Sure, why not? Whatever request you could be scheming can’t be that….life threatening, I hope?” 

A grin spread across the Irkens features, wide and intimidating “Guess you’ll have to wait and see then?” 

Despite everything with him and Zim being close, he still managed to strike fear into Dib sometimes and make him question his motives. He didn’t like thinking this all may be for show but his anxieties always wanted to pull that way. Regardless, cruel as it may be to think, Zim was exiled and therefore, Dib had this emotional security. 

Now, watching as the smaller gulped down a third of his drink in one go he was reminded of last night “Also, Zim, I was meaning to ask” His eyes narrow and he points a finger at the alen “Why did you come over last night? It seemed like you wanted to tell me something.” Dib could have been imagining it or misremembering because he got far higher than he thought that night. 

Zim stared at him blankly for what felt a little over a comfortable amount of time before replying “Zim does not remember…?” He seemed almost as perplexed by that as Dib was. Dib wouldn’t have believed it either had it not seemed to be so genuine, as if Zim was questioning himself. 

“Interesting, maybe weed affects you in more ways than I thought…” 

Zim shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nodded “Ah yes, Zim supposes so. The way things felt and my body seemed very foreign to me…” 

“In a bad way?” 

“Not necessarily but Zim is unsure he would do it again.” It wasn’t an outright no but Dib was starting to really wonder what else Zim had felt in that time. It was obvious that was not all there was to the story. He would have asked as well but that's when another tremor shook them, stronger this time than the last, making the car rattle and the lights hanging outside the building clank against each other. It startled the shit out of both of them and the bewildered look Zim gave him was mutual. 

“What is with your planet's constant temper tantrums?” he scoffs, running his hand down his own face “It’s like it can’t pull itself together-” While he took another sip of his drink, realization bled into his face. “I remember now….” 

“What?” 

“What I came over for. It’s about your planet…” He leans back in the seat “Something is going on with this planet. While looking for something else, Zim noticed tremors like these but far far smaller in magnitude. Now it appears that it’s getting far worse as of recent. I’m suspecting these clusters deep down in the earth are to blame but it’s not just that...Zim would need to do more testing and was going to ask the Dib for help.” he crosses his arms pridefully “Zim could do it himself but it would be faster to put your big head into use for this...if you would be cooperative.” 

“Does that count as the favor?” He was gonna ignore the head remark for now.

“No.” 

“What? What do you mean no?” Dib narrows his eyes. The audacity of this bug. 

“Zim is asking for purely scientific reasons to help your earth possibly last longer than intended. The Dib is asking for a personal favor. It’s different. In fact, Zim is probably doing you another favor!” 

“Ok, Ok, let’s not get carried away now. I’ll help you but after tomorrow. Tomorrow is the party so we’ll do that and then once we eventually wake up, we’ll start with the real fun.” He gave Zim a smirk and got one reflected back as well, with both of them knowing full well that it was way more up Dib’s alley to be in the lab then at a basement party. 

“Ok, now it’s Zim’s turn to ask a question. Will you host, once again?” 

“Hmmmm, maybe not tonight…” 

“Why? Zim could stay and just go to the party with you tomorrow.” He tilted his head but not in a confused manner but also like he was trying to convince Dib. It’s not like he would ever usually need convincing but… 

“Well, actually, Gaz texted me too and she said to take it to your place if I was gonna be so loud. She has a stream she’s doing tonight so I guess she doesn’t wanna hear us goofing off.” 

He says that, but his sister had been far more specific...  
  


  
Ah yes, he truly did have the best bond with his sister. Some things don't change. 

To this day she still insisted on calling him out for a drunken conversation they had that one night in New Orleans. He said things he shouldn’t have said out loud and betrayed feelings he shouldn’t have been feeling in the first place. That was in the past for him now. 

He didn’t feel that way about him anymore. It was a mute point because there is no possible way it would work. He had someone else now who was actually choosing to stay with him. That was enough. That’s what he needed.

_Right?_

“Well, then just come over to Zim’s base. We’ll bring your earth necessities from your home.” Zim shrugged, seeming nancuelant but Dib wasn’t sure why he was pushing it. He seemed very intent on spending time with him tonight. 

“Alright, fine but don’t-” 

“Don’t tell Elia. I got it.” Zim cut him off, familiar with the words now unfortunately. Normally Dib would see her to plan for the party later tonight but right now he just didn’t feel like it. That meant a social media blackout less she sees him post anything and get mad. 

_Wait. How many times have they done this now?_

“Uh, for now, let’s go. We have to pick up some stuff she ordered.”

“You’re just racking up the favors from the great Zim today aren't you?” A sly smirk played on his lips and Dib rolled his eyes despite being unable to drop the smile from his face. 

“I need you so often and it’s truly a curse.” 

It was a half joke/half truth but seeing the content look play out on Zim’s face warmed him inside. “Good, sometimes Zim requires your assistance as well.” Oh great, now they’re admitting they need each other. God damn it, maybe he wasn’t over it. Is that all it really took? Small words and jabs at old feelings and glances at thought to be closed doors. Was he that weak now? Well, he knew for one thing he wasn’t going to fuck up what he had going right now with the people around him. He couldn’t really handle it if things uprooted themselves just yet. 

_Dib, get your shit together and focus. Don’t overthink so much and get yourself into more trouble._

With that he shut his brain off and turned up the music before pulling out of the lot.

* * *

**Two Year's Prior - New Orleans**   
  


“Gaz I don’t wanna talk about it” Dib slurred through his words as he laid like a starfish across the hotel bed, obviously very drunk. Though she wasn’t totally sure she could say much better for herself. They had decided to go on a road trip for his birthday but of course, after a while of drinking some of his feelings were starting to slip. 

“Come on Dib. It’s fine, we all know.” She sits down beside her brother and sees just how forlorn he looks. Why was it always her having to deal with this? She loved her father but when it came to Dib, that’s where he really fell flat. “Just get it out of your brain already and you might feel, I dunno? Better?” She was trying to keep composed so that at least one of them would be but alas, it was getting harder to do. 

“Gaz...It’s not worth talkin about…” that’s when he rolled over to face away from her with a sigh “ Nothing worth sayin...It’s just sad at this point.” Dib rambled a bit at this point pressing on, maybe more to himself than to his sister. “Why would anyone want me to begin with? Much less him.” 

The name was unspoken but it was heavy in the air regardless. 

Zim.

Really, she felt bad for him. Unlike Dib, Gaz wanted to keep things realistic and to be honest she didn’t know if Dib’s affections were even possible to return when it came to him. Then again, Zim wasn’t like most of his kind and from the way he talked about it. It sounds like it was in almost all ways, actually. Unfortunately, there were a lot of variables but they were friends for a while now. They knew each other since childhood. So who knows? 

“...You don’t know that. Things have changed, Dib.” 

“And? What if they get worse? What if I fuck up?” She didn’t really have an answer between the boose and being really unsure how to deal with Dib’s emotions. She didn’t want to make him think he had a sure shot because she wasn’t sure of that yet but she also knew it wasn’t impossible. 

“We all mess up...and while you can be stupid and reckless, I’ll still be here. Don’t just give up thought. That’s not the brother I know.” with that she gives him a light shake, trying to get him to get it together “C’mon! Be cunning! Be brutal and sneaky! Find your way in! Stop being mushy and take some action!” 

That actually managed to get a laugh out of him and that when she noticed he must have silently cried a bit as he was turned away. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as he flipped over. “Maybe. Maybe not.” 

  
Silence.   
  


“I think I’m gonna throw up.” 

“Ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wish I could try a slusho drink tbh


	3. No Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy? Ha, what jealousy?

Somehow, this had taken far longer to get together than Zim thought it possibly could. The rest of the day was primarily spent hitting different stores to pick up various things for this party and, despite what Dib had said about it, it did not seem like it was to be a small thing. Then, as Zim was driven up to the human girls house, he knew for certain what kind of party was going down now. The home was huge and he was starting to see how much it was downplayed to the both of them. “Dib-human, are you sure this isn’t going to be a huge drunken party?”

He saw Dib stiffen a bit “Uh, I think so? Maybe it will be...shit.” It was the little things that made Zim uneasy. Not for him himself but with Dib. The way his finger tapped against the steering wheel, his jaw clenching and un-clenching and when his leg would shake, all when he was anxious or nervous about something. He always felt bad that Dib seemed to have so much anxiety stuffed into every muscle of such a fragile body. That wasn’t all that worried Zim either. 

As they pull up and he sees Elia, Zim can feel himself bristle just being in vicinity of her. She was short with raven hair that went down to her shoulders, a curvy frame and a hellfire attitude. As they make eye contact Zim swears there was a spark of anger that slices through the air like butter between them. Dib let out a sigh and took off his seat-belt to reach into the back seat. It was only a facade as he grasped at nothing and whispered “I’ll make it quick, just play it cool.” Looking into Dib’s soft chocolate brown eyes and soft expression made Zim relax in his seat some.

They both exit the car and Zim opts to skip out on the formalities, moving to get the stuff out of the car instead to get to the hasty get away. He’d let Dib do the talking to his- that girl. Zim had to admit, he did not like referring to her as Dib’s anything. When they first got together he had told himself it was fine since it was what Dib wanted and she genuinely seemed to make him happy. Over time that changed drastically and he wondered if she was always like that or if something happened. It was just small things at first but now she always seemed to stress the human out. The more negative effects that came from it, the more Zim made his distaste for her known. It was something that Dib knew but he had yet to address it with Zim. 

As he quietly passed by to get the other load of goods he could hear Dib lying through his teeth “Yeah, Gaz said she needed the help moving all the equipment in. I don’t know why she can’t just get a friend to do it but whatever. Hopefully she isn’t mad I’m so late getting home.” Elia’s arms were already crossed and she looked a little suspicious of it?? It was kinda hard to tell since it was a plausible story. 

She shrugs “It’s fine. Jace and Keef are here now so I’m sure they can make it happen just fine.” Her eyes drag across Zim as he brings by the bags and she smiles a bit smugly before turning to Dib “Don’t strain yourself, OK?” Her delicate fingers trailed up his shoulders on either side, running up his neck and into his hair “I don’t want you to get hurt…” She presses a kiss to his lips that he gently returns, closing his eyes. 

That’s it, Zim had to tear his eyes away from the public display of affection happening right behind him. She didn’t deserve to be near him as far as Zim was concerned, much less kissing him with that loud mouth of hers. Thankfully, that was the last of the stuff and by the time he dared to look back at them, the affections had ended, thank Irk. By the time he’d re-seated and buckled himself into the car, Dib was already on his way back in as well. “OK, that went far better than I thought it would.” He seemed chipper now and it kinda put a damper on Zim’s mood.   
  


_I could do far better.  
  
_

Zim knew he was far superior to that girl but...he wasn’t the one with Dib right now. 

Better not to think about it further than that…

Despite the silence between them, it was a comfortable one as they let the music pass through the car. It was a long ride back to the Membrane household all the way across the city and when they arrived there was still no sign of Dib’s parental unit (not surprising really). Gaz was the only one home once again. Dib was quick to run in and tell her the lie he’d said to Elia and she waved her hand dismissively “I’d cover you from her any day. Have fun~” The last words were said with humor punctuating the end with Dib rolling his eyes in response. 

“See you later Zim!” She called out without turning from her game, giving a wave and Zim returned it “Later.” 

Once Dib got his change of clothes and backpack they made a quick drive to Zim’s base. As they enter Zim is finally able to take off his itchy disguise and he can see Dib physically relax as he makes his way to his room. It was a relatively new addition to Zim’s base as he felt slightly guilty having the human sprawled out on his couch some nights. Now he had a decent sized room and a bathroom that actually worked unlike other others in the building. 

He follows Dib into the room and silently watches as he puts down his bag and flops onto the bed. “Are you good?” he asks finally, going over to crawl up onto the bed. 

Dib tilt’s his head back to look up at Zim past his bangs “Yeah, I’m OK, why?” 

“Zim has noticed that the Dib has been more fidgety than usual. More tense and anxious…” 

Dib falters slightly, diverting his eyes “You’ve also been smoking, apparently.” He really shouldn’t press this button and he knows it but he needs to ask at this point “Is it because of her.” He obviously didn’t need to name drop her because it was all to clear.

Dib groans and flips over, looking away from Zim still. “Look Zim, You might think I’m unhappy but things were just a little rocky. It happens.” 

“...It happens a lot now. She seems to be very….unfair.” Zim was trying to tread carefully and keep his tone leveled but he wasn’t sure how well that was working out. 

“Zim, it’s fine. We all make mistakes and have rough patches. I’m not going to be happy every second of the relationship. That’s not realistic...Besides, she can be so nice if you give her the chance.” 

He pauses for a moment before speaking up “If Zim were to have a mate, some of the things she does and says are never something Zim would do to them.” It was soft and genuine, in hopes of keeping Dib from getting any more defensive about this so that they could at least finish the conversation. 

The human stiffened again and for a moment Zim was sure he was going to be told off but what came out of his mouth next surprised him “On Irk, how would you go about treating your mate?” He hadn’t turned back to look at him and that was honestly for the best.

Zim’s antenna flew back, pinning themselves flat against his head and he thought quietly for a moment before replying “...Well, Zim would treasure his mate...always. Even if anger filled me, it would not be taken out on my mate ever and I wouldn’t try to constantly control their every move like they were a smeet….They would be my equal….my everything.” 

It’s quiet for a long moment and he can almost hear Dib trying to filter through his thoughts “I see...well, OK, I’ll try and talk to her.” He finally turns around to look at him and Zim swears he can see a brush of pink across his cheeks.   
  


_Eh, wishful thinking.  
  
_

“Alright, anyway, The Dib should sleep. It’s late…” 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Good night, Zim.” His smile is soft and warms Zim on the inside. 

“Night’, Dib.”  
  


* * *

  
Wrapped in a blanket and probably the most warm and comfortable he's felt in a long time, Zim doses and nuzzles gently against the new found warmth as a steady heartbeat starts to lull him back to sleep...  
  


_Wait what?  
  
_

His eyes pry themselves open as he looks up to Dib who seems to be sleeping peaceful against him. Dib’s arm was wrapped loosely around his slim waist while the other was right under Zim’s head. He looks more well rested than he has in a while and Zim can’t help but stare. It seems it was a moment too long as Dib started to stir and it made the alien freeze, unsure what to do in this situation. “Good morning~” The human hummed the words softly and pressed against the smaller further making Zim let out an involuntary squeak. 

_How embarrassing!!_

“That was so cute.” Dib gently kissed Zim’s forehead making him blush like mad. He was acting like this was just a normal morning for them! He was acting like they were- 

“Z-Zim is not cute.” Zim looked up at the human who seemed to be thoroughly amused at the moment. 

Fuck it. 

“You’re the cute one…” He pressed an experimental kiss to the humans jaw and cheek. "Soft and gentle and... _so tall_ ..." He hated to admit it but it made Dib _oh so attractive_ that he grew to be so tall. It kinda pissed him off at first because how dare his then nemesis -now friend- grow?? How dare he change?

Now Zim could see the blush spread across Dib's face as he spoke and left gentle kisses against his neck as he was nuzzled into it. “How dare you do this to Zim...” 

“Do what?” He looked a little amused. 

“Make Zim feel.” 

He smirks, batting his long eyelashes at the Irken “Oh? Feel what?” 

Zim’s eyes flutter down in embarrassment “Feel-” he swallows “Feel...L-”  
  


**_CRASH_ **

* * *

  
Zim bolts up from where he fell asleep on the couch, his squeedily spooch jumping in his throat from the loud sounds reverberating against his antenna. The whole base was still shaking from another apparent quake. Ok, now this was starting to get really concerning. He decided to push _whatever the hell that dream was_ aside for now and look into this a bit more "Computer!"

"YYeeesss?" The computer droned on in an annoyed tone in response. 

"Show me the news for this area." 

"Fine." Soon the big screen before Zim bloomed with light and hurt his sensitive eyes, making him curse as he shielded his eyes with one hand. 

_“-and multiple tremors have been reported across the U.S. with actual earthquakes centering New York and surrounding states. The current cause is unknown but has luckily not given way to much damage, yet. Citizens are asked to continue quarantine measures at this time and stay safe in their homes. We will provide more information as the situation develops.”_

“Hey Dib…”Zim called out into the house only to see him come out in just his pants, running a towel through his hair and looking more than a little frazzled. 

“Yeah I know. Something fucky.” As he walked over, the Irken had to make the fine effort not to examine his bare chest and body. “The fact that it’s happening everywhere and more often tells me it’s not natural at all.” 

“So what are you thinking?” Zim raises an antenna questioningly. 

“Well, It’s not you, for one. I’d hope.” 

Zim huff’s, shaking his head “You would know by now if it was one of my great plans!” 

“Right? No other alien force I’d assume because this planet is kinda out of the way.”

“It’s not a Big Feet, lochness or mythical fairy creature.” 

“That’s to be determined on the mythical part but yeah probably none of those…You were saying something about clusters yesterday right?” 

“That’s right!” Zim’s hops up out of his seat “Zim found clusters deep on your Earth's sea bed and further into the actual platelets...It wasn’t determined what they were if anything so Zim was hoping…”He scratches the back of his head “The Dib would accompany him on a trip? To take a look?” He had known Dib was into weird stuff like this and making discoveries as well as being a good second pair of eyes to his research. He had been looking for something else...studying something to help the human when he ran into this. It kind of threw a wrench into it if the planet he currently resided on were to perish though….

“Really?” Dib seemed perked up, a shine in his eye that Zim knew well from their various looks for monsters and little road trips. They were hell a lot of the time but always fun in the end. “Yeah we totally should I-” he pauses as his expression falters “When we get back home tonight we’ll pack up to go investigate.” 

_Ugh._

“Right, when we get home.” Zim motions to the T.V. still displaying the headline “And you think this will wait for that?” 

“I mean it’s going to take some travel time anyway right? It can wait just till after this party honestly we’ll probably leave early.” All Dib gets in return is a skeptical look “It’s just this one thing ok? Just so I don’t have to deal with anything after.” 

“This won’t prevent anything but you give Zim no choice.” A long sigh escapes his mouth and he walks past Dib to head upstairs “Let’s get ready, it looks like we slept in fairly late.” 

Dib raises an eyebrow and looks to his watch “Fuck, you’re right. Let’s get a move on then.” 

Between the two of them they actually managed to get something to eat, having both been starving, while simultaneously getting dressed to go. While Zim shoveled chocolate cereal into his mouth he observed Dib as he went back and forth past him. Zim knew he hated parties but he always cleaned himself up very well when he went to them. It was unfortunate as Zim would enjoy seeing him more cleanly all the time but...he was kind of used to the actual Dib. The way his human naturally was most of the time….like how he was in that dream…

Ugh, now he was going to have to process that mess in his miserable head and he just really wanted to ignore it forever. He wanted to ignore the image of them in bed, Dib’s gentle hold and gentler words spoken so closely that it consumed the aliens' senses. It would be his utmost pleasure to ignore his alluring scent and the feeling of his lips against Zim’s own forehead. 

_Wonder if that’s how they really feel…._

“Alright, I’m ready! Let’s go Zim!” 

That snaps him out of the warm thoughts consuming him back into the here and now. “Do not rush Zim!” He calls out after him, finally slapping on the last part of his disguise at the last minute as usual. The longer he could stay out of it, the better. 

Unfortunately he had the drive there, the party and the drive back to live through in this thing. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Dib mutters as he stretches in the driver's seat of the old Geo Chevrolet with a yawn. Zim just really couldn’t comprehend why this was so necessary but at the same time he did. Dib was always one for confrontation but over time his anxiety had seemed to take the fire out of him a bit. Zim could always find it but that never used to be something he had to do….

The drive there was long as usual and as they approached the house Zim knew this wasn’t going to be a great night for either of them. Before they even drove up the hill they could begin to hear the music blaring from the home. 

It was a huge party going on and as Dib silently parked the car he just stopped to stare at it for a moment. “Wow, uh, I didn’t think this many people would come over here.” Zim could tell he was trying to seem calm but the anxiety coming from him seemed to trap itself in the car with them both. 

“Are you certain about this, Dib?” Actually concern was all over Zim’s face as he spoke “Crowds are usually….pretty bad for you, right?” He could recall more than a handful of times where he had to quickly isolate Dib because he couldn’t handle all the people around. The years had not been kind to him….

_Had that girl been given a dash of common sense she would have known that._

“I mean, we’re here, we gotta go in.” from the way it sounded, it seemed like Dib was trying more to convince himself. 

“Dib, you are your own person. Always have been. If it makes you nervous then you don’t have to.” Zim was refraining from ordering him not to, less he retract from his own point. It really shouldn’t even be a situation they should have to be in. 

_We should be on the road, far away from here._

“It’ll be OK, Zim. It won’t be too long. I promise I’ll be ok.” His smile is soft and Zim blinks in surprise “Besides, I got you with me, right?” 

As usual, Dib’s expression pats down Zim’s fire inside. Zim nods, giving in and giving a small smile back “Yeah, always. Unfortunately for you, you cannot get rid of the great Zim!” 

“Oh yeah, real unfortunate. Sure” Dib’s laugh is light and it assures Zim more than anything he’s really saying. Maybe they can just get through it quickly then. Besides, Zim could tell Dib was holding the same substance from two nights ago from the smell that he was sure only his antenna could pick up and, as always, in his PAK was Dib’s anxiety medication held for this kinda thing. So they should be just fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I still doing this slow burn thing right? Not sure.


	4. Pacify Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time but is anyone really having a good time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; little bit of transphobia

As they both walk in the music hits them like a wall and Zim was actually so grateful for his wig in this moment as it at least muffled it to a less headache-inducing level. The place was already starting to fall into disarray as everyone in the building acted like smeets running around without supervision. Yeah, great, this seemed like a load of fun for who knows how long they would be there. 

Dib’s gentle patting on Zim’s PAK brought him out of that thought and he realized he should probably try and keep his cool for the humans sake. OK then, he could do this. He was the great Zim after all, so this was going to be easy for him. 

Walking through the sea of people inside they eventually catch sight of Elia with her friends. When she makes eye contact with Dib she summons him over with one finger and a smile. _Disgusting._ Is all Zim could think of that. Really wish he didn’t even witness it. All Dib did was give her a sheepish wave in return before looking down to Zim. Honestly, he already knew to make himself scarce around her so Zim gave a silent salute and pointed over to what looked like the kitchen. A nod and a thumbs up was given right before Dib walked away into the abyss. 

_Hopefully he will be back soon._

As for Zim, he was quickly and quietly slinking off as he tried to act casual. There were so many people it kinda made Zim himself a little unsure how to navigate it, along with the fact the home itself was so intricate....wait is that a fish tank? He tilts his head in confusion as it seemed to be a fixture in the wall itself between the kitchen and the living room?

_Who the hell has a fish tank in their kitchen wall?_

He shook his head as he walked past it into the kitchen itself and, having looked around, Zim realized he knew some of the people there actually, for instance…”Zim!” A cheerful girl runs up to Zim with another right behind her. 

“Azthiry, Rek, nice to see you both.” Zim could smell that Azthiry had been probably rolling in the same substance Dib had been smoking prior. 

“Where's Dib!” Rek yelled over the music but honestly, it might be a more normal tone for her.

“Elia.” Was his short answer and Rek rolled her eyes as Azthiry gave an awkward smile “Oh uh, that sucks. I’m kinda surprised he came anyway but hopefully we can talk to him later then.”

“If her hawk eyes can’t see us!”

“Rek come on. Not our place.” She gives another awkward smile “Anyway uh, see you later Zim! If you see Dib again tell him we say hi!” It was kind of amusing, seeing as she was obviously intoxicated and trying to keep Rek from going on and recap about Dib’s...situation...out loud...in public. It was pure willpower going on right there as she started to shoo Rek away. 

“Goodbye! And good luck!” Zim called after them. _She was going to need it._

“Hmmm.” He liked how it seemed he wasn’t the only one who disapproved of that girl. Maybe it was just an underlying thing and it wasn’t just Zim being, well, jealous. He would never be jealous of anyone, obviously! Obviously...

With a long sigh he leaned against the counter, unnoticed by the few people talking in the kitchen. It seemed his short stature did aid him every one in a while despite his distaste of it. It made him feel almost as if he was the only one in that kitchen for a moment. 

His eyes drifted up to the fish tank and marveled at how crystal clear the water was and just how many colorful fish were inside. He didn’t even know they came in some of these colors that seemed to glow in the dark even? He put one hand up to the cool, smooth glass as he moved up on a seat to get a better look. That’s when he saw Dib on the other side of the glass, looking for him. He looked tense once again but once he caught sight of the small alien he visibly relaxed, putting up a hand on the other side of the glass with a smile. Deep inside, it made Zim feel as if those flying bug creatures had emerged from their cocoons within his body as it happened. He looked beautiful in this light, the colors bouncing off his light skin and flourishing. 

After a moment that felt like it lasted forever, they both quickly moved to meet in the doorway of the kitchen. “Told you she’d wanna be with her friends.” he takes Zim’s hand in his own, pulling him along “So no harm, no fowl if I wanna do the same thing, right?” Zim was going to complain for Dib not to grab him but the humans feelings were contagious as he just laughed, letting himself be whisked away to counter. He would be the first to admit that he felt very smug about the fact that Dib was so much more keen on spending time with him. To hang out, drink and laugh with Zim seemed to be bringing a bigger smile to his face than the affections of his supposed lover. 

Through the night, they ran into friends and stopped to have conversations that seemed to slur far more as time went on. Despite that, Zim felt more focused on Dib more than anything else and when he saw that Dib was starting to chug a drink he immediately took it as a red flag. Trying to numb his senses? Probably overstimulated by the madness around them. “Dib-human, let’s go outside for a moment. Maybe for fresh air?” He made it as nonchalant as possible and Dib nodded, looking a little bit like an anxious deer now “Yeah, that’s good. Let’s do that.” 

Now it was Zim’s turn to intertwine their hands together, hoping it would help the taller focus on just that touch as he started to lead him out of the back of the home to the large open backyard. Probably a bad move but hindsight is 20/20 right? Because, just as Zim exits the living room he saw a surprised Elia out of the corner of his eye and Dib stopped dead in his tracks like he was caught in the headlights. She was an emotional eighteen wheeler so it made sense. Apparently she had called out to him but Zim had blocked it out completely which he wouldn’t really deny if he tended to do that. “Dib,” she began the sentence calmly “I didn’t know you brought him with you...You know, this is an event mostly for friends…” Elia was trying to make it so that she sounded like she felt bad but Zim knew it was only for looks. She obviously didn’t want him here. That was fair because he would rather not be near her either but, unlike her, he wouldn’t pull something like this in public. 

“Ah, babe, he’s my friend and besides, half the people here we don’t really know…” 

“You mean, _you_ don’t really know. I know them and that’s why they’re here Dib.” 

That seemed to take him aback and Zim gently squeezed his hand, knowing he was only stressing out more now. He hadn’t dropped it this whole time since Dib didn’t and he was glad since it seemed to be a lifeline at the moment. “It’s fine Dib I’ll-” Zim began but was quickly cut off. 

“Look, Elia, uh let’s talk about this later OK? Like in five minutes I swear, I’ll be right back.” OK, now he’s looking a little frazzled and Zim wasn’t going to wait any further then. Unfortunately, Elia had other plans. 

She took his other arm, near the shoulder and stopped him with a hurt look on her face “Dib, hun, we should talk about this now….we need to communicate better.” Her words were soft but her grip on Dib’s arm was not. 

_Nope. That’s it._

“Can’t you see that he needs a minute. He needs some air.” Zim tries to keep his voice even but stern as if talking to a child “He doesn’t feel well.” With that she narrows her eyes at him as her sharp gaze cuts across to where their hands met. 

“Really?” She finally let’s go of Dib’s arm and looks between the both of them “What is going on with you two? Is there something I should know about?”

“What?” Dib has a bewildered look as Elia brushes past to get in Zim’s face “What exactly are you trying to walk away with here? At least have the decency to do this behind my back.” She sneered and now some people were starting to stare and murmur around them. 

Zim couldn’t believe what he was hearing and that she was implying something like that “Dib would never do something like that. We aren't like that. He just needs a minute to calm down!” 

“Oh like hell! Why don’t you shut up and get out of my house already! If he really needs someone then I’ll help him! ” Zim was bristling, ready to really bite into her now “Why?! You’ve never helped him before you-” just before he could finish that thought, he was blindsided by Dib getting his bearings and getting in between them both. He still looked distressed “Hey you two, please stop. Let’s just take a minute and not jump to conclusions.” 

_SLAP._

Oh now people were looking for sure and Elia’s presence seemed to fill the small space around them. How were they both so close to leaving out the door and so trapped in the moment. Her voice is quiet as she talks into Dib’s ear but Zim’s antenna can still just barely pick it up over the music “Why don’t you act like the man you are supposedly trying to be and defend me?” The whole thing stuns Zim...he didn’t know she would even say something like that, knowing Dib’s….condition. “It’s me or him now.” Her eyes slide over to the alien and Zim is so close to pulling a laser on her that the wires in his PAK are practically vibrating, he is so pissed. 

The only thing stopping him is Dib...He wouldn’t want that and...if it really has come to this and he wants to pick that girl over him, then he would rather hear it right here and now.

Dib was on the verge of whispering he was sorry but at that last ultimatum he was given, he stops and abruptly pulls away. “No...no I don’t think I will…” Zim can feel that he is a little shaky now but he doesn’t look like it at the moment “I-I shouldn’t have to choose. None of this should be happening!” Dib’s voice is starting to rise and it looks like he is finally realizing the gravity of his situation “ You shouldn’t be treating me like this!...you didn’t use to…” It makes the girl freeze, obviously not used to this. “I’m sorry but...I think I’m done…” 

“What?” Her voice is sharp and bewildered as she sees her now Ex back up and away from here. 

“I’m sorry...I can’t do this...we’re done.” 

With that he turns on his heels and heads in the opposite direction, dragging Zim along different halls as he bangs on random room doors. OK has he lost it? “Dib-thing! What are you doing?” He can hear the human girl in the distance calling after them as well but between all the people and how fast Dib was going, he doubted she would catch up….hopefully. 

Suddenly Dib stops as a door creeps open at his knock and leaves way to an empty room. “I see…” Zim mutters as he lets himself be pulled in and only then is his hand released as his human goes to lock the door behind them, successfully muffling the loud sounds of the party. Now, he found himself actually aware that Dib’s breathing was the only sound really filling the room and it looks like he was panicking. 

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

“Hey, Dib, no, it’s OK.” Zim fretted as his PAK legs came out to retrieve some of the medication for him “Here, you should take these.” At this point, Dib had faltered and slid down with his back against the door, all the way to the floor and was crying now. Yeah, he was full on panicking now. Great. Fantastic. 

There was a moment of panic for the alien himself before having to move to plan B “Shhhhh, come here Dib-human…” Zim muttered as he went over to sit in front of him. He wasn’t usually one to outwardly go for the touchy-feely shit but ever since the first time he saw Dib break apart, he was more than willing to learn. He was afraid that if he didn’t, _Dib wouldn’t be here right about now._ Maybe that’s over-dramatic to think but seeing him cry on the floor like a mess now and thinking about how he used to have to go through these things alone....it no longer surprised Zim that he had come so close to an end, like he had back then. “Shhhh it’s OK…” Zim continued to whisper the words and hugged his friend. It was still a weird feeling for him, having never really done this on Irk ever, but not horrible. It seemed as if this was giving Dib the OK as he wrapped his arms around Zim’s middle and his crying became a little worse. Always a little worse before it gets better.

“It’s ok. It’s just Zim...It’s just us. No one is looking at you or trying to hurt you.” Dib nods slowly as his friend puts a gentle hand in his hair. That’s always what seemed to calm him down the most was when Zim pets his hair, so desperate times call for desperate measures. “It’s just us...just us…” Dib began to repeat these words quietly like a mantra just as Zim could feel the human attempt to ground himself like he had been taught. It’s funny to him how, once upon a time, it being ‘just us’ would not be a calming statement in the least to either of them. Now, it was the only thing getting them through.

Subtly, Zim could feel Dib rubbing the hem of his jacket with one hand to feel the grain of the fabric. His other hand on the small of the Irkens back to feel how warm he was (he guessed? It could be just to anchor him) and his breathing slowed, starting to match up with Zim’s own like he was counting them…Then it hit him.

_He was grounding himself completely using Zim._

His whole focus, his whole world right now was just his friend that sat there with him and in this moment that seemed to be enough. So, as he tried to ignore the heat washing into his face he continued to stroke Dib’s raven hair back out of his face. Zim’s voice came out low, as if not to scare a small animal “Do you feel any better?” 

It took a moment more before the human looked up at him “Y-yeah. Kinda...” Well, he was still upset for sure but at least was not as shaky “Come sit with me…” Zim looked behind himself and realized they were in a bedroom, perfect. “On that bed.” The room was pretty dark but as the moonlight filtered in through the window, he knew it was just enough for the human to see it but Dib still looked hesitant. “...Do you not wish to?” 

“No, that’s fine. I just don’t want to fall asleep after, well, crying so much. ” A little embarrassing tugged at that sentence but Zim shrugged like it was nothing “That’s fine with Zim, in fact.” OK, maybe a little too soon to be mischievous but his friend needed help soooo…

“Up you go~” The Irken suddenly managed to get both of them in the air using his PAK legs, grabbing under Dib’s thighs to have a proper hold on him and the whole motion made the human _squeak._

_Who is cute now, Dib-stink!_

He dare not say it but he sure as hell was going to think it. 

“Zim!” Dib laughed a little despite the protest and looked a little calmer as he was set down. “Yes, yes you can thank Zim later for his valiant efforts but for now,” He once again retrieves Dib’s medication and a water bottle “Please take the earth pills.” He looked vaguely surprised as he took them, giving him a look he couldn’t quite make out. “What?” 

“Thank you…” He took a drink of his water to wash away the medication and now looked a little shy? Maybe that’s the word? “For everything...I-I know things have gone pretty shit tonight and-” 

“Sorry, let’s stop you right there.” Zim plops himself down right next to him “Let’s not talk negatively just yet. Just know that Zim does not mind…” he pat’s Dib’s back and is glad to see a small smile grace the humans features. “Is there anything else Zim can do?”

“Alright...and well…” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his keys which really only confuses Zim before he hears a small click. The part that looked like it would be an electric key to the car came apart and revealed the substance from a few nights ago. “Is it OK if I smoke this? You don’t have to, I just...I need to slow down.” Now that’s where Zim became a little unsure just because of how it made him feel the last time but he wasn’t about to turn Dib down on it. 

“That’s fine. I don’t mind.” 

“Also, please take off the disguise.” He begins to roll up the weed quickly, as if he’d done it 100 times before. Well that’s concerning.

“Uh, are you sure that’s safe?” 

“Positive, the doors locked so people will just think someone is in here having sex. No one will come in.” he licks the paper, finishing the blunt and putting it up to his mouth with slightly shaky hands. One he manages to light it, he sighs, carefully taking a hit “I just...like to see the actual you…”Something about the way Dib said it pulled at him and without any more questions, he took off the wig and his contacts, enjoying the release from their hold as his antenna sprung out. “That’s...so much better.” Dib commented with a laugh and Zim hoped it was dark enough where Dib couldn’t see him blush. 

With that, Dib continued to smoke and after a little while did offer to pass it. After all, it was a lot for even him to finish. The Irken sighed and put his own hand out “Give it to Zim.” which earned a _very_ amused laugh from Dib. A little wouldn’t hurt right? 

Maybe, last time, Zim partook in too much and that is why he felt so...odd. 

It made him feel very uh... _hot and bothered_ after a while. He wasn’t sure if it was from the closeness or if the drug was a slight aphrodisiac to his kind? It wasn’t mating season yet so there was no reason for him to be in heat. Regardless, he was so in need of a mate but Irk forbid he asked Dib at the time. What he had said before was true. Dib wasn’t one to cheat or do something like an affair. 

So, he had to march into the bathroom and just... _fuck himself._

It was embarrassing and he had to be oh so quiet as he did it slowly, trying not to make such _wet_ sounds which was hard when the whole area demanded to be drenched. Then to be hit with the realization that he was indeed still wearing Dib’s shirt he borrowed to sleep in that night. It had made it so much worse as he was being pretty much enveloped in Dib’s scent. So now, he was haunted by fantasies of Dib fucking him over a bathroom counter which was fantastic of course. Great for the mind and soul. Didn’t make him wanna perish at all!

The only thing was, once Zim starts smoking, apparently, it’s easy for him to lose track with something like this as compared to the bong. He didn’t even know how long he had been laying there on the bed when Dib spoke from above him.

“Can I just say I’m sorry for tonight?” His voice was soft and sad, making Zim’s antenna twitch. 

“No need for that, it’s not your fault. It’s her fault.” Zim motions to the door where she most likely is somewhere. It just brings out a sigh from Dib.

“Zim, look...I know you didn’t like her but what if…” He takes a drag, longer than the last and looks away as he exhales “What if no one else would...want that from me.” 

“Oh Dib, C’mon.” Zim groaned, shaking his head. 

“No I’m serious!...maybe that’s why I stayed so long because” a frustrated sound leaves Dib as he passes his hand through his hair “god damn it, I’m a mess. I’m constantly freaking out at least a little, I hurt myself, i do this-” he passes the blunt back over and Zim just decides to smoke it without really thinking, just focused on Dib “I’m selfish, stupid and just so...unfinished.” His voice was wavering and he looked like he was going to cry once again. “I stayed with her and tried to make it work when neither of us were really happy. In reality I kept her there because I was scared, I guess?” 

From where the Irken laid, he moved to put the blunt back onto the dresser and instead grabbed at the collar of Dib’s coat gently to pull him down to his level “Look at Zim.” His human came more clearly into view now as the colors swirled around them and the beat of the music reverberated through the bed. “You are not stupid and you most certainly aren't selfish....You gave her so many chances to be better and she got worse. It’s not like you led her on. You were trying. Zim can see that…” His antenna fluttered upward as he spoke, pooling around Dib’s shoulders as he put one hand up to wipe a tear away from his eye. “ Maybe at the end you didn’t love her. So what? You have made mistakes but that is normal. Even Zim has made mistakes, on occasion.”

The last bit made Dib laugh a bit, shaking his head “I guess what chance did I have then?” 

“Exactly! So don’t be hard on yourself! That is in fact my job.” a genuine smile spreads across the Irkens face “Anyone would be glad to have you Dib. You’re actually very kind when you wish to be and very attractive for a human male-” oops, he was about to start rambling on about him. These damn drugs were hell on his clear thinking.

Dib looked flustered from that but he wasn’t pulling away“...don’t lie. It’s fine Zim.” Zim was now starting to become very aware of how close they are now. Was Dib always leaning in that close? 

“Zim would never lie.” 

“Sounds fake...how would I know?” 

“...Because, If I was lying, would I do this..” He gave an oh so gentle tug to Dib’s collar once more that brought the human in close enough to gently press their lips together. 

He finally did it.

Zim kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs y'all. You'll get horny aliens nearby and then what? Suffering.


	5. Close To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say - This is a flashback and it's for context. If you need to you can move on to the next chapter. This is a heavier chapter.  
> CW; Suicide attempt, self harm, blood, cutting, mental break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll remove it but it's for frame of reference, after this you will receive your kissing don't worry.

Three Years Prior

  
The crisp wind stings the raven haired man’s face as it passes him by and the sunlight is dimmed by the clouds holding it captive as it sinks in the horizon. He couldn't help letting a slightly amused chuckle that still leaked the pain he was in. 

This was it. 

He had enough. 

He stared down into the abyss of his own future and was now turning his back on it. 

Everything in his life felt like failure after failure and even small victories seemed futile in the face of that. 

Standing at the edge of that bridge felt like the most exhilarating experience he has had in a long time. The traffic passing under him oblivious to the dam that was about to break. He was tired, hadn’t been home in days, quietly leaving to hide like a dying animal. He had his last meal mixed with something  _ special _ just for him.

He’s a dead man walking now so he better do it because plan B and C are painful.  
  


_ "Dib-stink?"   
  
_

He was supposed to be dead by now anyway.  
  


"Dib??"  
  


Membrane you coward! Just fucking do it!   
  


"DIB!" 

Somehow that final cry finally broke through the barrier and brought him out of his thoughts. He had already been moving one foot over the edge of the bridge where traffic buzzed by on the freeway and the quaking pain in his body came back to the forefront of his mind. When did the sun actually set?

How long had the world been passing him by?

"Get lost, Zim." The words felt foul in his mouth and he really wished he could just never speak again. "It's too late, I've made up my mind." He could hear the words start to become slurred as fought past the pain that was blooming and currently shooting through his system.

"You have not! You're not dying tonight human!" Zim walked over and Dib knew if he jumped now that it would be easy for Zim to stop him. No dice there. Too bad for him that Dib had a trick up his sleeve.   
  
_ Drip...drip...drip...  
  
_ Dib didn't even make the effort to move from his spot at this point as he knew all of this was now pointless. It was making a deep fear burrow through his damn skin all the way into a ventricle of his heart that was already working over time, just to nest itself deeply inside. It was too late for it to sway him now. He would die if he had anything to say about it and that was accounting for Zim too. 

"What did you do?" Zim looked bewildered at the blood he could now see had pooled into the pores of the payment "What the fuck did you do!?" It was a certain tone to Zim’s voice that also threatened what was left of his heart. The Irken violently pulled up Dib's sleeve to reveal a gash in his wrist. He could barely feel it now, maybe he was going into shock? Did he not do it right?

It was quick and hurt like hell at first but now everything felt like dry ice over his skin.

Things were starting to get fairly blurry and Dib felt nauseous. Plan C was starting to hit, he was sure...that wouldn't be pleasant to have to get to but plan B was where his money was at the moment. He just had to kind of play it cool for maybe 2 more minutes…?

"I'm going home, Zim." It was barely audible over the traffic and all the Irken gave a bewildered look. "I'm going home…" 

That's when Dib felt himself drop into the darkness.  
  


* * *

  
Darkness, for a short time anyway. 

Shorter than Dib would have liked, that’s for sure. 

When he first opens his eyes, it’s pitch black around him except for a weak white light and he was almost certain he woke up dead for that brief moment. He decides to test it though which, in hindsight, he really didn’t know what would differentiate in his senses if he were in fact dead vs. alive. Regardless, he tried to move his limbs which just ended up feeling as if they were full of lead, sluggish and almost numb. With what few nerve endings that seemed to work, he could feel cold metal under his arm and when stretched a little further he smooth glass that seemed to continue upward. 

From there he sucked in air hard through his nose, swallowing something that must have been stuck in his sinuses and made him cringe at the fowl after taste. Ugh. It took a few more attempts before it seemed he could get some kind of smell that wasn’t utterly repulsive. A few different smells came up that included disinfectant, iron and one other that Dib couldn’t quite identify. When he did open his mouth to breath he could also somewhat taste it? 

It was a sweet taste that only just bordered being too much. Soon he was able to breath in, from what had felt like a straw at first, to full breaths that lifted tired lungs. It was a little nauseating at first but then he felt a little lighter and lighter as time went on.

His eyes were pretty much fully adjusted now to the dark but everything was still blurry which meant that yeah, he had no glasses.   
  


Looks like he made it.   
  


_ Fuck.  
  
_

“I don’t know what to do, Gir…” It seemed very far off from him, that voice. Who was that again? 

“Will Mary wake up soon!?” Oh he knew that annoying voice. 

God damn it. 

“Fucking hell, Zim…”It was barley over a whisper and still rasped harshly against his vocal cords “what the fuck, what the fuck!” His emotions started to finally roll, with tears starting to boil over his eyelashes. He was alive. He was stuck here in this world.

“Dib?!” Zim’s voice sounded strangled some and a sudden  _ woosh! _ startled Dib as the apparent dome of glass separating them parted. “Dib, I’m here...Zim is here.” His magenta eyes flutter from Dib to the monitor above him that now flashed to life. 

At this point, Dib was freaking out and his first move was to grip weakly to the hem of Zim’s hoodie just across from him. “Zim is here...Do not strain yourself.” He seemed to shoo the small robot away from the area easily (for once) as he sat on the smooth metal table with his human. 

“I-I wanna g-go home Zim…” Dib sniffed as he gripped at Zim’s hoodie. His body felt like it was growing weaker the second the pod door came down. 

“You can go home when I get you 100% patched up, Zim-” He cuts off as Dib shakes and grows frustrated. 

“No! You don’t get it!...D-don’t you… don’t you ever f-feel like going home even when you’re sitting r-right in the middle of it…?” Dib’s voice wavers greatly as he speaks, his eyes squinting a lot like his sisters as he looks up into Zim’s. He can see Zim consider this, his antenna twitching rapidly. 

“Perhaps Zim does understand the Dib’s...feelings.” his hand and expression seems very uncertain but he slowly put a hand to Dib’s hair, petting it gently. “But this is not the time, you are not well...you need more rest…” As he starts to pull away Dib jolts, using what little strength he had built up to grip onto the alien harder. 

“D-don’t leave me….” Normally he would never have dreamed of saying these things to anyone, much less his ex-nemesis but right now is quite literally the most vulnerable he has been in a long time. He couldn’t handle just how bad this had gone now. Honestly he half expects Zim to shrug him off and leave but instead he gets a soft sigh. 

“Ok.” It was resolute and hinted at the tiredness the Irken must feel deep inside. Soon Dib heard Zim move onto the table fully and another  _ woosh!  _ meaning the pod closed once again. Then the sweet smell came back in only a few moments after. “Zim will stay and be here with you but you must  _ rest.”  _ He urged, letting his clawed fingers gently scrape at Dib’s scalp. “...Whatever it takes.” 

Dib nodded slowly, deciding to just take the comfort, very reluctantly curing his arms together between himself and Zim. “...thank you, Zim.” he couldn’t believe that the alien was so willing to be close to him and give him some kind of comfort. It was more than anyone else was ever willing to give him. Not his father and while Gaz tried some, she was never much for physical affection. So having Zim here and willing to do this for Dib meant so much more than the bug would probably ever realize. Soon a small ticklish feeling graced his face and as he opened his eyes to see what it was, he met Zim’s gaze immediately. It looked very concerned and...sad? Just a mix of conflicting emotions all probably raging beneath the surface.Dib has realized Zim was not as shallow as some would think. 

He was like an endless trench of emotion that he kept as far from the surface as best he could. 

Now it was bubbling up and dripping from his mouth “Please don’t do this again…” he wiped the tears Dib hadn’t even realized were streaming down his face with one hand. “Please don’t leave Zim to bury you…” That fucking stung and hurt Dib’s heart to hear the heaviest of emotions come from Zim. Grief.

Zim had been grieving, hadn’t he? After all, Dib will admit he did a number on himself and was sure he’d die. Was Zim just left there to hold his body as it weighed down in his arms despite the river of blood oozing out of him onto the sidewalk? Left to think he may have just lost him forever and grieve as he struggled to keep Dib from the brink of death. “I’m sorry…” The tears continued to flow over long lashes and down his pale skin and his hands wrapped around Zim’s middle as he tried to hide his face in his friend’s hoodie, gripping the back of his hoodie to ground himself. “I’m sorry Zim...it just hurts s-so much.”  _ Oh no...here it comes. _

“It hurts so much. It’s like an angry fire in my stomach that wants me to die! I can feel it burn my insides and reach out for comfort. For home. I just wanna go  _ home.”  _ He kept repeating the last words over and over breathlessly, like a chant that may let him come to some inner peace he’s been looking for his entire life. His soul was reaching out and begged to be forgiven for whatever wordless sin he must have committed to be doomed to this life of irrelevance. To be struck with loneliness as he freaked out at home in his closet because he can’t find anything but the darkness to hold him closely. To hear things and see things that sometimes he was fully aware were  _ not  _ there. The pits of depression made them worse some months than others. The constant back and forth of being so happy to the lows where he couldn’t even get out of bed were killing him. 

So why not hurry it up? That’s all he could think. He was tired of fluctuating and having some unknown voice or whatever telling him he’s worthless.

The thing is, right here and right now in this moment, someone had finally opened the door to all his emotions. Zim was holding him. Zim had taken care of him and was continuing to do so. 

Through this deep fog Zim’s voice came through “Dib…”

He liked the sound...it was so much nicer than the others and he followed it “Dib, it’s ok...Zim understands, now.” 

“Zim is here for you…” As Dib’s scenes started to come back to this world outside of his mind, he found Zim was holding him tightly in an embrace. Dib’s face was right against his chest and he could hear the Irken’s rapid heart beat. It was a passing thought if that was normal for him. “...If you want to cry it’s ok...you may be a worm-baby but...not for this. This is painful.” A warm hand rubbing his back as he felt another run through his hair was starting to calm him. The sweet smell helped him come back to the warmth of the little bug holding him. “Rest, you’ll feel better when you wake up…I promise.” Dib could have imagined it but he was sure Zim nuzzled into the deep curls of his hair “Tomorrow will be a better day...we must get there. Ok? 

Dib nodded, already feeling his booming feelings starting to be drowned out as he finally relaxed into Zim. He was coming down slowly and his touch was helping immensely. “Thank you...for being here.” Dib rasped “...you’re a good friend.” 

From that he could feel the Irken move a little to look at him and after a moment he spoke up “You’re a good friend too Dib...I’ll be here for you from now on. You will not get rid of Zim so easily.” There was a little humor in those words that Dib actually found amusing even when they were like this. 

“I guess you’re right about that one.”

He prayed to whatever god may be out there and generally to the universe that he would not fuck this up. Anyone who would listen.   
  
_ Just please, don’t let me lose this... _


	6. Stolen Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where were we? Oh yeah, just kissing...unless?

Warmth.   
  
He felt it in his torso, throughout his limbs and deep within his insides. The music gently playing in the background seemed to slow and stutter as it traveled through the air and spun with the colors around him. As Dib blinked, slowly trying to clear his swirling vision, it was to no avail as everything but the alien was out of focus. As Zim pulled away from him, his eyes filled with realization of what he just did “Fuck, Dib I’m sorry! Zim is sorry…”

“N-no! Don’t be sorry? I like it!” Aw fuck, _what did he just say? Is he insane or just that dumb?_

In reality it’s probably the drugs.

A moment of silence drifts between them as the party swings on obliviously to just what is happening in the darkness of that room. Neither Zim nor Dib seemed to know what to say or really think with the two brain cells they seemed to have left shared between them. Dib’s eyes darted away from Zim for a moment. “I mean, you know I-I just-” From there Dib didn’t have time to continue with that nowhere thought. Zim’s hand experimentally reached up to cup Dib’s face before running up into his hair and let out a simple _shhhhhhh_ as if to calm the poor guy. Zim vaguely pulled him down to guide him in again, if he so pleased.   
  
_An invitation.  
  
_ This one was one he couldn’t truly refuse deep down despite everything that happened and he kind of felt guilty about it. Were his feelings never in the right place? Was everything with Elia doomed from the start? This was short lived as their lips met again and now all Dib could focus on is how soft Zim’s lips were against his own and the feeling of the aliens fingers tangling themselves in his hair, making tingles go down his spine. He could tell Zim was being courteous with how tenderly he handled the situation as if he was allowing the time for Dib to book it out of there. When he felt Zim’s lips open against his own he really couldn’t help himself, taking the lead now and moving directly over him. As Dib’s shadow engulfed him he could see the small alien shiver as he looked up with beautiful fuchsia eyes that took his breath away every time Zim looked at him. Fuchsia eyes that reminded him of nicer times they spent together in the mountains where they went to hunt ghouls. Seeing the sky turn that same shade at sunset as if it couldn’t help emulating the art standing before him. 

Dib moved back in, yearning for more from him and letting his tongue into Zim’s mouth. He could feel both of Zim’s arms snake up and around his shoulders back into his hair, leisurely making little circles against his scalp. Meanwhile, something overpowering him was feeling his tongue rolling around his own a bit clumsily. He hoped they didn’t both end up with just washing machine syndrome. Was this Zim’s first time doing something like this? He knew for a fact he never dated anyone _here_ but that doesn't mean he never did on Irk. Still, the thought made him happy but with a lingering feeling of guilt that was trying to bubble up. Though, it never seemed to make it to the surface with the other pleasant feelings pulling it back down. 

When they finally both pulled away for air, which god knows how long they’d explored each others mouths for, he spoke up "Zim is so sorry…" he breathed as Dib let his lips brush against his "We shouldn't be doing this…" his voice became barely more than a whisper hidden between them now " _I shouldn't be doing this…"_

“Why not?” Dib didn’t mean to be curt with it but it did make him curious. What rule could he be breaking?

“I just-” Zim bit his own lip, thinking as he averted his gaze from the large man looming over him now. “Think maybe we should stop.” Dib couldn’t help his confused look passing across his face but he felt Zim’s leg’s moving to press together underneath him somewhere. 

He’d never seen the Irken so fidgety or look so small.   
  
_Was Zim always so small?  
  
_ “Yeah, whatever you want to do...we can ditch now if you want but…”Dib hesitates a moment.

“But?” One little antenna perks up as he tilts his head. His eyes developed a curious light to them and he let his hands slide down to Dib’’s shoulders only to lightly hang there on Dib’s shirt. 

_That’s so cute what the hell??_

“...Just, one more for the road?” He didn’t know if this would ever happen again so he wanted something to remember this by. For 100% Christian Minecraft server reasons of course as he had no strange thoughts about it whatsoever. 

Besides that, there was no way of knowing if he would just blast off to some other place and he’d never see his best friend again. It was one of his many worries that always seemed to come back despite having no reason to think so...till about right now. He could tell Zim didn't want to talk about it at the moment. 

He knew his thoughts were irrational but he sometimes just wanted to scream and tell Zim to never leave him. Now, at least this time, he can have a goodbye if it happens. 

A smile, small and possibly shy came as he looked back up at Dib “...Sure, why not? One more won't kill us.” Zim propped himself on one elbow and let the other hand back into Dib’s hair, pulling him down with a little bit of force. This kiss was more passionate than the others, letting his tongue roll back into the human's mouth and then Dib heard it for the second time. A few small chirps came from Zim but he didn’t seem to care right now. No, instead he continued, pulling away a little for air before going back in. It was making Dib all tingly and light headed now. It was like his senses were being overwhelmed by something but not like any drug he’d ever taken. 

After what seemed like an eternity they finally pulled away fully, breathing heavily and with a smirk Zim looked up mischievously at Dib “That good enough?” 

“A-absolutely.” Dib couldn’t help but grin now, slightly breathless. In his foggy mind, he craved to just ask Zim to continue. To kiss more than just his mouth.

“Then let’s ditch this place!”

_No dice._   
  


* * *

  
It takes a bit of time for Zim to fumble into his disguise as he almost walked right out the door without the damn thing. It’s two things, how could you fuck it up? Apparently, it is possible. Dib sighs, pulling out his phone and groaning as he saw it was already 1 a.m. which was way later than he thought it would be for some reason? 

Ok, time to set up the escape plan. 

Elia and her friends were surely still here and upset with everything that happened. He was gonna need to sneak out of here without someone coming for his ass. Less Zim blow the whole place up. He didn’t want to deal with Zim trying to kill people for him again, as sweet as it was. Looks like it’s time to call back up. “Have you texted her yet?” Zim asked, blinking quickly to set his contacts. 

“Working on it.” 

“Alright we’re set. She’ll be here soon.” Dib ruffles his own hair, almost to try and stop feeling so tingly from Zim petting him so long. He knew he liked it but it always made him think, what if Zim just happened to _pull it_ a little. That always seems to lead him down the wrong path a lot of the time. Even when he happened to sleep with someone else or touch himself, his mind would drift to _What is Zim was doing this to me?_ The first time it happened had disturbed him greatly, actually. He almost didn't expect it? He even more so didn't expect to immediately get off to it and it made him rethink the whole nemesis thing. Becoming friends also made things even worse in that department as he could vividly imagine how Zim could be touching him. _T_ _hank fuck he never said his name in bed with anyone else but god knows it was a close call a few times._

_Now, were they truly ever enemies or even just friends at that point?  
  
_ Six knocks at the door finally tear him out of his thoughts as he seemed to have zoned out, gripping his own thigh harshly. Ah yes, that was the signal that it was her but he was still cautious as he opened the door. “It’s me Dib. Are you ok?” Athziry was genuinely worried as she looked him over. “Have...have you’ve been crying? Are you ok?” At the moment she sounded very much like a worried mother.

“I rather not talk about it.” Dib’s voice dulls a bit, not really wanting to focus back on his quickly deteriorating life at the moment. Gotta keep that big head empty of bad thoughts. 

Her smile is compassionate with a slight bit of worry in there “That’s fair, I understand things are, uh, fucking up? Anyway, um, put this put this on, please.” With a smile, she handed him a dark blue hoodie before tossing a black and purple one to Zim which he barely caught. “Follow me, keep the hoods up” she motioned up with one finger in the air “When I say go, you’ll go out the back sliding doors. You won't look back and you absolutely will not fight anyone." She claps her hands together, quite happily "Now follow close!” The boys looked at each other before shrugging and following close behind. She was very sweet but Dib knew she always liked shit like this in a weird way. It’s worked out in their favor a few times. 

Zim walked confidently by her side, like he was supposed to be there and knew exactly where they were going. Dib on the other hand tried not to make eye contact with anyone and tried his best to stay behind them both. “Almost there.” Athziry whispered before turning the corner and there was the sliding glass door. 

“Hey, Membrane! Where do you think you’re going?” Dib felt a chill run up his spine and he did not wanna turn around. As he looked he saw a wave of long hair as Azthiry flung the glass door open and yelled “GO, GO, GO!” Dib swore he tried to move but Zim was not patient now. He grabbed Dib’s hand and returned the favor from earlier, pulling Dib along by his hand past the glowing blue pool that cast it's light across the whole backyard and into the giant, dark bushes behind it. “Keep up!” 

Dib pushed through to the other side, hearing a lot of commission left behind in wake of their apparent escape and he really had to focus on Athziry's rules to fight going back. He didn’t recognize the male voice that called out but he’s hoping to get away soon enough to not find out. He knew he wouldn’t just leave without it being a shit show. Thankfully when they made it out to the car, it was in one piece and untouched it seemed. “She must have thought I left out a window or something…”he muttered. 

“No time to wonder Dib, we gotta go!” Zim motioned to the car and Dib shook his head. “Yeah, fuck, you’re right.” He unlocked it and jumped into the driver’s seat and sprung the car into life. Lucky break, usually it doesn’t start on the first go. So, he tore out from where he was parked and sped off before even thinking about one little detail. 

He was still high. _Which is really fucking dangerous._

He hadn’t even thought about it before getting who knows how many miles down the road but he slowed down a bit. This was a heavily wooded area they were about to head into on the outer parts of the city so maybe… “Hey Zim, uh….I’m still really high.” 

Zim looked over and nodded “Yeah I can tell by how you're swerving…” he seemed unsure.

“I think we need to stop somewhere. I don’t think I’ll make it to the house without being pulled over or, you know, dying early…” 

The Irken sighed, rubbing his temples. “I know you’re right...Just pull over in the camping area, you remember? The one we stopped at to look for big feets the first time? Think you can make it there?” 

Dib laughed at that and nodded “That was a fun time...yeah I can make it there. It’s not much farther, I think...?” Zim nodded and moved his back his seat to lay flat. Dib tried so hard to focus on the road now and not the irken with the very tight shorts and thigh highs on. Trying not to focus on that little bit of soft green skin that always peeked out between the fabrics and drove him up the wall. _If he looked he would hyper-focus on it and they’d both be dead from him being thirsty. Then Zim wouldn’t talk to him in the afterlife for at least a millennia or two._

By the time they actually got to the damn camp area it had pretty much felt like a millennia holy shit. They were quiet the whole way, not because it was awkward but because Dib couldn’t focus on the road otherwise. When it came to pulling into the camp-site it was...well it could have been worse. He popped the curb but it wasn’t too terrible? At least they were alive. 

“Is it over?” Zim mumbled, peaking past his hoodie.

Dib nods, leaving the car on for the air conditioning and music. Fuck his gas bill. “Uh, yeah, sorry.” He laid his head down on the steering wheel, trying to be calm but he felt like a real trashcan for putting Zim through all this. And for what? A shitty party neither of them even remotely enjoyed and ran out in the middle of the night. Being stuck in his car in the dark while some shit was still probably going down that they had no idea about. It was really making him feel more depressed than he had been prior. He hadn't even thought that was possible and yet here they are. “I’m really, really sorry.” he repeated, his shoulders slumping down. 

“Dib, it’s ok...you’re suffering more than I am…” he fidgets in his seat, pressing his thighs together as his thigh highs pulled down a bit and yes, Dib looked. The Irken seemed to be taking deep breaths and not looking directly at him. He looks up to the roof of the car instead, his eyes hazy. “That reminds me. I have a question...how long were you off your meds…?” 

Now that took him aback. He rubs the back of his head, feeling the fuzzy part of his undercut “Wha-How did you know?” 

Zim looked at him as if it was obvious.“I got your anxiety meds. I saw how much of the others there are in there.” he closes his eyes for a moment, the little bridge between his eyes scrunching like he was trying to hold himself together. He must be as out of it as Dib was. “I need you to promise to take them...I don’t want you to...”   
  
_To die_  
  
 _Those were the missing words._

“I know Zim…I’m not going anywhere...I promise I’ll take them, ok? I-I'll be alright, I swear...” He knew he was falling off the wagon for a while now. Drugs, alcohol, no medication, skipping therapy and making excuses for it the whole time. Unfortunately it's all too easy to happen considering how his brain operated under his mental condition. It was only a matter of time before he would get back into that horrible state if he didn't pull it together. 

"I'm sorry..." Dib moved a hand to Zim’s shoulder and the poor bugs breath hitched, making him blink in surprise. “Hey, are you ok?” 

The Irken bites his lip and looks somewhat startled “No, no! It’s just...Zim is very warm, that's all.” It was strange to Dib since the AC was going so he wasn’t sure what else he could do. 

“Let me see something real quick.” He then put his hand to Zim’s forehead which made him take a ragged inhale of air. “You are kinda hot…” Zim just nod’s, pressing into his touch. Call him stupid and very touch starved but Dib kind of had a hunch of what Zim was feeling. He wouldn't push him just in case he's wrong and makes an even bigger ass of himself. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

There was silence for a moment before he spoke “....You said you liked kissing Zim, right?” His gaze turns to the human and Dib just knows his face is splashed with color. 

“Yeah..?” 

“Do it again...please…” Yup, Dib knew it. This is not at all how he imagined things going down, which was surprising as their were _many,_ but he wasn’t going to say no if that’s what Zim really wanted. 

“You sure that’s what you want?” He undoes his seat-belt regardless to get more comfortable all the while keeping his eyes on him. 

“...I’m sure.” Zim fidgeted with his own seat-belt that restrained him “If that’s ok with you…”

Dib laughed a little at the shy display "That's fine..." then, with a slight smirk plays on his lips, he whispers “Get in the back seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA, YOU THOUGHT 
> 
> But no, really, thank y'all for reading!! I really do appreciate it so much and it makes me happy that y'all like how it's going! I was kinda unsure about putting this online at all (most my fics stay in a folder...forever.) but I'm so glad I shared it! There is still a lot to go so stay tuned!
> 
> Also, DO NOT do substances and drive.


	7. Stop The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME GOOD FUCKING FOOD. ENJOY!

Getting into the backseat in itself and taking off his disguise didn’t really make Zim nervous. If anything it made him reckless. That’s what this was. His limbs were shaky, his mind fuzzy and his body deeply craving the humans touch. Soft, rough, dominating, submitting and anything else that could have flooded into his mind.   
  


_His human._   
  


He had thought of Dib that way for a while now and it was not intentional of course. He tried to recover, if you could call it that, as he convinced himself that Dib was his enemy whom he defeated. Therefore, he was not only his friend but _his human_ . He knew then that it was a weak argument and now, as the feeling of Dib's lips coming home to his had completely assaulted Zim's senses, it sounded even more foolish. _  
__  
_Well, It was just kissing at first, and truly if that’s where Dib wanted to end it then that would be that. He would be very embarrassed and feel… oh Irk, he didn’t even want to think about it. But, when Zim parted his lips it was a silent plea for more in some effort to save face from actually saying it out loud, Dib’s was quick to press his tongue into Zim’s mouth without hesitation. His large hands gripped firmly around the gentle curve of the bug’s sides. He felt that, if this man really tried, he could break Zim right there and that was _exhilarating…._

_Finally, someone worth his time. Even after everything Dib went through, he was still a worthy adversary._

Zim’s mind was now set on ravishing this human despite his better judgment. Just like the last time, his body's hunger was ravenous and _made him want a mate like no other_ . He longed for Dib in all ways for what felt like forever. No one on Irk had ever sparked his attention (even if someone had, partnerships on Irk were forbidden) and he _never_ was attracted to anyone on Earth other than Dib. He felt quite confident that may always be the case. So, in this situation it was only a matter of time, with them stuck in this car for the next few hours soaking in his own raging hormones mixed with Dib's scent. It was going to drive him crazy. 

_Was he willing to bet his life's happiness on this?_ ...Apparently because kissing his human felt like the world was melting. That was both a good and a bad thing. Dib may have spoken lowly of himself, thinking that he was undesirable but that was the biggest hole in Zim's heart. Who else would want him? Zim. The Irken who did unspeakable things to his kind and was then banished. Killed many but...saved one. So to ruin this was to ruin his whole life at the moment. Call that over dramatic and unreasonable but that’s how he felt. This was all incredibly dangerous.  
  


His hands snaking up Dib's arms up to the back of his neck sensually was more dangerous.   
  


The feeling of Dib moving their position to get better access, sitting Zim on... _Oh god is that his leg between Zim's????  
  
_

_Danger, danger, danger, RED ALERT!  
  
_

Dib pulled hard at his bottom lip as he backed up from the kiss. Now Zim was straddling Dib’s thigh and trying so hard not to move. He noticed the human looked like he was having the same problem in holding back when he finally gave him a good look. Dib was a _mess_ . His face was red all the way up to his ears, heavily lidded eyes that were tinged pink looked at Zim with deep lust and a fire that Zim hadn’t seen in a long time. He missed that raging fire he was catching a glimpse of and he _demanded_ more. Zim's antenna feathered over the side of his human's face as the sweet scent of his pheromones filled the car, almost as intoxicating as the substances in their bloodstream and twice as effective in Zim's body. _"D-dib-"_

“Yeah?” It was a whisper against the Irkens skin as he started to kiss down his neck now, obviously indulging his little cravings. It made his antennae twitch as they continued to feather over Dib.

“M-must you hotbox the car with your pheromones?” He grips at the human’s hair, silently encouraging him to continue. “It’s s-smells so good and I-I feel-” Zim holds back a groan as Dib starts to suck at part of his neck but his body gives him away like a traitor, shivering harshly. “S-so good.” He seemed almost too distracted by Zim’s body, gripping his hips harshly and pulling him so that they were flush against each other. That friction set it all off. He was hot and way too easy but….fuck it.

“Stop being so god damn tempting and I’ll think about it…” His voice was low and challenging “and then I’ll still say no.” He chuckles a bit before continuing his assault on Zim’s neck and rubbing against him. 

“Don’t be s-so smug, Dib-thing.” Zim tried to pull away but his lips only followed, longing to mark more of the bug's neck. “Hnn, look at Zim when he speaks!” He pulls on Dib’s hair and that earns him a delightful sound. 

“A-ahh, **_fuck._ ** ” It was a moan of pleasure that made him very, _very_ greedy. 

“Oh~” The Irken practically purred “Did you like that, pig-smelly?” He pulls again so that Dib’s head dips backward to reveal the weak point of his neck. He examines it lovingly, with a slight blush “I could bite right through this if I wanted, you know?” He can see the humans Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. Instead of biting through it he rises away from Dib’s grinding, despite his body's cry for more friction, and begins to kiss down where his artery should be located, even letting his teeth graze the delicate surface. His hand takes a venture down between them to drag his claws lightly over Dib’s crotch right under the hem of his jeans and it only feeds the sweltering hunger inside. If it were the right time of year, Zim swore he might be going into a rut. 

“C-come on Zim-” Was all his human managed to get out before his lips were captured in another kiss that he couldn’t resist groaning into. It was slow and torturous for both of them really. They both wanted this for so long and yet neither wanted to submit. Even as Zim pulls away, Dib defiance lingers in his features.  
  


_That’s right, fight me Dib.  
  
_

“That’s it, come here.” Unfortunately, Zim’s senses seemed to have a fairly big delay to them still because he was easily put onto his back and Dib loomed overhead, pressing in to retrieve more kisses “Take all that off.” He mumbled against Zim’s lips. 

“You first.” There was no questioning or hesitation as Dib stripped off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head (albeit, a little clumsily), letting them drop from his hand to the floor of the car. Zim took in the sight of him and bit at one of his own fingers. He’d seen Dib shirtless before as he had done some work to his torso. You almost couldn’t tell there were line striped scars under his chest. He had to admit it was gorgeous work. “Thank you…” It sounded absolutely genuine as it spilled from Zim’s mouth and it surely was. Now it was his turn to fumble with his own clothing, pulling off his low cut shirt. 

“Good boy~” Dib breathed the praise against the base of his antenna. At that, Zim let out a small whine, immediately looking away. _He liked that far more than even he thought he would with it making his sex twitch._

Dib’s smug look from the reaction was both irritating and arousing “Now, let me take care of that little fever of yours.” Before Zim could say anything he saw as Dib pulled at his shorts, sliding them off. Each movement played out slowly, teasing and oh so gentle now. Zim let out a deep breath as his mind swirled with many thoughts but his body did as it pleased, spreading his legs. After a moment when he realized nothing was happening, Zim actually focused on Dib with a bit of confusion. What was he waiting for? 

“Oh, Zim...I didn’t know.” He watches as Dib seems to show sympathy for….something? 

Zim didn’t truly understand what the hell he was talking about if he were being honest. “W-what?” all he knew now was that he was more lost than he thought he would be. “What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing, I can still take care of you…” His voice softened some and Zim can feel his cold hands lift his hips “Thanks for the meal, by the way~.” Zim would have still questioned him but the small kisses on the soft skin of his inner thighs blows through his thoughts. His human made a consistent effort to kiss every patch of skin down there before dipping down to his crotch and licking over his slit, lapping at the wetness leaking from it. He seemed to really be enjoying it too, pushing his tongue deep inside the Irken, making him chirp and spread his legs further as if it would give him more access. “You taste so sweet…” rudely, he kept talking with his mouth full “keep those pretty legs open for me.”

“H-ha, D-dib-” Zim moaned as something in him started to bloom...quite literally. 

Between his legs three tentacles, known as breeders on Irk, slowly started to emerge and Dib immediately pulled back, watching intensely. They mimicked the same beautiful fuchsia color of Zim’s eyes but had a gradient to them that got darker at the tips. He didn’t seem disgusted or scared by their emergence at all, thankfully.

No, he was mesmerized. “Fascinating…” He moved one hand to touch the one at the top, seeming to be the biggest one of the three and rubbed the backside of it with his palm. That was probably the better move as the other side had six spines that protruded from the surface in three neat rows. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism? But they weren’t sharp. They were more like cartilage than anything?  
  


_Should be fine then.  
  
_

The touch made Zim’s back arch a bit as he bucked into Dib’s hand. “Someone’s eager.” The Irken was on the verge of complaining but the feeling of Dib’s bravely taking one breeder in his mouth as he jack off another pretty much killed off whatever brain cells Zim may have had left to think with. The moaning of Dib’s name and chirping loudly came back with a vengeance. “F-fuck, Dib don’t stop.” He breathed as he grabbed a fist-full of Dib’s hair, pulling hard as his body wanted far more than it was getting. It made Dib moan around his breeder, pushing it deeper into his mouth. “H-ha...you like that too?” 

Looking between his legs and seeing Dib look up at him with submissive eyes gave him an idea to turn the tide. With his hand still tangled in Dib’s hair, he started to guide him in and then back out slowly. He pulled a little further down each time till eventually Dib was almost at the base. Zim would admit it was cruel but he didn’t let the human off. He gave Dib’s head a gentle shake back and forth as he pulled him the rest of the way down by his hair until his mouth was flush against Zim’s crotch. Well, as much as it could be with the Irken’s other two breeders rubbing against his cheeks, begging to be inside his warm mouth as well. There was no more fighting now, seeing as small tears were running down his human’s face as he tried to hold his breath for the cause. Then, slowly but surely, he pulled Dib off him entirely only to see the best sight of his life. 

Dib was a drooling mess with light pink lubricant running down his chin and a dazed look in his eyes with his lungs taking as much air as they could with ragged breaths.  
  


_Absolutely beautiful.  
  
_

He had to kiss him again. It was vile, nasty and he would most certainly taste himself. Yet, the most appealing thought that was possessing his mind right now was being closer to his human. That was it, to just be as close as possible. Zim’s touch was tender now as he lightly cupped Dib’s face and led him over, propping himself on his elbow again as they kissed. “You’re perfect…” Zim murmured between kisses “Beautiful.” He continued to praise Dib and without either of them realizing his breeders started to intertwine with each other below them. By the time either of them noticed, Zim was on top and rubbing against Dib’s crotch that was only covered by boxers as they made out. 

“F-fuck...Z-zim…” Dib’s hips bucked up against his breeders and Zim could feel the wetness leak from between them. He could barely think now but ended up letting out a primal hiss as Dib started to push him away. "Shhh..”Dib kissed him gently as he continued the motions to pull his boxers off. “I’m not going anywhere, space boy~” That’s when Zim saw just how much Dib’s anatomy was just like his own, though he knew humans' appendages looked far different when they came forward. Zim and Dib both stared down as the alien moved the shaft of his dick to rub against Dib’s opening. 

Looking up, he took a moment to drink in the sight of Dib. He was frazzled, red and very horny at the moment but Zim knew him to be tall, smart and courageous. Along with the bad of being emotionally stunted, mentally unstable and sometimes a psycho. That just meant Zim was in good company then. “Dib, are you sure…” He bit his lip, his hips still moving on their own accord, wanting to get on with it. “This is...a big thing.” Well, it was for Zim. This was going to be it….this was going to attach him deeply to Dib and that terrified him, making him half wish Dib would talk him out of it. 

“Y-yeah...I-I” He pauses, looking away “I want you Zim...so badly that it’s literally painful right now…” he looked back up while taking one of Zim’s hands and intertwining it with his own. “Take me…”   
  


_Take me home.  
  
_

That was the nail in the coffin for him. 

With that he lays his body in close to Dib’s cool caramel as he starts to press into his human. With this, it was truly official to him. “Z-zim, fuck-” long moan came from Dib as Zim slowly made his way deep inside the warm hole. It was _tight_ and hugged around every inch of Zim’s breeder, squeezing him happily. He panted and started to chirp as he got all the way in and the way Dib was holding him so tight around his shoulders told him that he was still adjusting to the intrusion. In his haze he just enjoyed the tight contracting around his dick while kissing and biting at Dib’s neck. A little whine and thrust upward from the apparently very embarrassed Dib gave Zim the go ahead. 

From there he grabbed on to the humans hips, his antenna swooping down and taking in the scent of his pheromones radiating from his skin directly. It was that deep sensation that made his breeder move in like waves of water to try and pleasure him. “D-dib, you feel so good~” He purred, starting to pump in faster. 

“F-fuck, s-same to you…” his breath caught in his throat as he laughed a little “God you’re big.” It was a wistful sigh followed by a delicious moan as his back arched off the leather of the back seat “Right there, right there!” he babbled and Zim knew he found something good. He repeated the motion loving the tight, almost milking feeling as he found the spot Dib seemed to love. His human cursed loudly and began to babble more “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop” 

That ramped Zim up like no other, beginning to ram against the spot as he held Dib close “D-dib-sweet…” he breathed, letting out the little name he always wanted to in his dreams. His chirping became just as frantic as his thrust, clawing a bit at his thighs and after a while he could feel a heat pool at his core as his muscles contracted underneath his skin “C-close-” the feeling of Dib’s leg’s wrap around his middle to pull him in close really made it even worse. Making something deep in him really wanna breed Dib.

“Ah fuck! Z-zim!!” he nearly screamed his name which tipped Zim over the edge, slamming into the poor guy hard and filling him...in more ways than one really. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he screamed again, clamping down hard around Zim’s breeder’s while it expanded at the base and the short spines pressed against his inner walls, locking them both in place. 

Shaking, with tears in his eyes from the intensity of it all, Dib practically curled around the Irken entirely as his orgasm started to subside and he tried to breathe, letting Zim take his time finishing inside him. That took the longest and all Zim could do was moan and claw at Dib’s side as he continued to orgasm, little shudders of pleasure coursing through his body. 

Finally, when his body relaxed, he went limp and his breeders were finally able to retract, exiting Dib and leaving behind a glowing pink ooze that trailed out of the man. A comfortable silence blanketed them with the music from the car barely audible in the background as they laid against each other. “Feel better?” Dib whispered it gently against Zim’s antenna and the Irken nodded, actually cuddling up to his human.  
  
“Mmm hmm.” He muttered as a wave of sleepiness hit him like a truck. “Zim thanks you…”  
  
Dib let out a snort and petted the Irkens head, feeling him relax in his embrace further. “I’m always here for you, Zim.” 

“Always…” That was the last thing he heard as unconsciousness took him under the veil of darkness. Little did they know, that would be the last somewhat normal thing they were going to encounter for a while. 

It felt like Zim had only just closed his eyes when he felt the car shake and a deafening sound pierced the air. Sirens blaring in the distance past the large trees that loomed around them.  
  


**_BOOM!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm not sure why it did, this is usually the part I'm best at lol  
> Where am I going with this now? Let's find out together!!


	8. It's Out There And It's Gonna Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conspiracies and hey is that a smoke cloud in the distance?

The rattling of the car snaps Dib out of his deep slumber and his immediate reaction was to find Zim who had bolted up from his hold at the booming sound’s slicing through the thin air like butter. For a moment he can only hear his own breathing and feel Zim’s claws grip at his shoulders for stability. Comfort, or so he would assume. The siren’s were off in the distance and ominous, seeming somewhat distorted as if someone had hit the pole that supported the speakers. It all filled him with an ever building sense of dread that reached deep into his insides to pull at his nerve endings. “Zim-” 

“The clusters.” Zim finished the sentence before pulling away from Dib, moving to quickly get his clothes on. Dib followed suit in a frenzy, trying to ignore the dried slick that had stuck to his thighs as he pulled on his pants. They exited the back seat to jump into the front; the sirens now had the full effect as it assaulted their brains and worsened Dib’s blooming headache. Both slamming their respective car doors and he quickly brought the engine to life as Zim pulled out his tablet to scroll through the internet that all seemed to display in Irken. “God, It was one fucking night….” Dib groaned.

“Zim absolutely DESPISES to say he told you so but-” 

“You really don’t.” 

“That is correct.” he nods, not even looking up as he spoke. “Zim does not.”

Dib rolled his eyes, switching on the radio to hear the host speak on the main station for the area as he peeled out of the camping grounds.

Radio Host Ian Cornish: “-And we now have an update on the massive earthquakes happening around the entire US. At twenty minutes after eight, EST, Professor Morgan of Membrane Labs Inc.’s Underwater Ecologist Observatory Unit reported observing an explosion from the seabed of the coast of our city. Power outages have been reported all across the area as a result. A monstrous creature of unknown origin has appeared after their seismograph registered a shock shaking the Earth at a 7.9 magnitude. It now appears to be ravaging the city-”

“Holy shit-” That caught both of their attention and Zim started to type into his tablet quickly “Ogopogo?” Dib questioned, trying to think of water cryptids that may be the cause.

“Too small to cause an earthquake.” Zim hummed “Kraken?” 

“...Nah, actually, needs to be able to get on land. Maybe an offshoot of the Dobhar-chu?” 

“To ravage a city? Would have to be a big and quickly evolved version that came from Ireland somehow…” 

“Ok, uh...Scylla?” 

Zim groaned, pressing his palm to his face and letting it slide down “Now you’re just reaching.” 

Dib gave a frustrated sigh, thinking for a moment. Soon he was changing the radio setting to AM and quickly pressing the first station setting, KNSI AM 1450, where they began to hear this [broadcast.](https://vocaroo.com/05BYaWiq8iA)  
  


* * *

  
[TRANSCRIPT: DATE: MARCH, 7TH ████]  
  


**Art** : On my Area 51 line, you're on the air, hello.

**Caller** [sounds frightened]: Hi, I-I don't have a whole lot of time.

**Art** : Well, look, let's begin by finding out if you're using this line

properly or not.

**Caller** : OK, in Area 51?

**Art** : Yes. Are you an employee?

**Caller** : I'm a former employee. I, I was let go on a medical discharge about a week ago and, and... [chokes] I kind of been running across the country.

Uh, um, Damn, I don't know where to start, they're gonna, they're gonna, they'll triangulate on this position really really soon.

**Art** : So you can't spend a lot of time on the phone, so give us something

quick!

**Caller** [voice breaking up with apparent suppressed crying]: OK, um, um,

OK, what we're thinking of as a monster, Art, is actually an extra-dimensional being, that, an earlier precursor of the space program came in contact with and they crossed over into this dimension.

They are not what they claim to be. The disasters that are coming, they, the military, [long pause] I'm sorry, the government knows about them.

And there's a lot of safe areas in this world that they could begin moving the population to now, Art.

They are not, they are not...They want those major population centers...wiped out-

so that the few that are left will be more easily controllable...."  
  
[Broadcast begins to break up]  
  
**Caller** [uncontrolled sobbing, then fragment]: I say we g....  
  


[Dead air]  
  


* * *

  
They both sit in silence for a moment as the radio reflects the same for way longer than what’s comfortable, as if any of this situation could even be found comforting to begin with. Slowly, Dib reaches to change from the radio to Zim’s bluetooth which connects automatically. “Play something Zim.” Dib pulls out his phone and hands it to Zim. “Check my texts too, Ask Gaz if she knows anything or if dad has bothered to say anything at all.” A call, a text or anything to see that his father even on a bare minimum level cared.

The alien clicked his serpent like tongue “ Zim would not normally let you order him around like this but it may possibly be the end of this world so I will comply.” He pressed play on his cell before looking through Dibs, putting his password in quickly to unlock it. On his background, Zim noticed a selfie of the both of them at the fair last year, on the Ferris wheel, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness in his slpooch. It also was a very big reminder that _what the fuck they literally mated last night._ Now they hadn’t even talked about it because they immediately went into cryptid hunting mode. Zim shook his head, trying to not think about it for now. _Now is really not the time to get in his feelings, especially if it ends poorly._ He pressed on, bringing up Dib’s texts “Twenty-eight New messages Dib-thing.” He chimed and Dib eyes widened. 

“Wow haven't been this popular since, well, ever. Just search for important shit.” Zim obliged, seeing things from Athziry, Keef, Rec...Elia but no sign of Dib’s parental unit. Then, the name he was looking for; Gaz.

Still, curiosity was getting the better of him and he would never say no to himself. He opened the other messages without even reading them just so it didn’t look suspicious that he opened the one from Elia, less he faced that embarrassment for being nosy. 

_  
Fucking bitch.   
  
_Looking at the news story, it gave the growing uncertainty that this was not being overblown by weak minded little humans. Quickly, he moved to Gaz’s texts. 

Zim squints at the phone for a good minute before sighing heavily, texting back quickly.

Hearing the Irken sigh make Dib tense “Oh no, what?” he tries to focus as his body forces adrenaline through itself .

“Your sister texted you that she was going to come looking for us...but that was a while ago, it seems.” Zim looked over the texts again, puzzled. 

“That monster hadn’t even shown up by then…so why?” it was barely audible. Probably said more to himself than Zim.

“My thoughts exactly.” 

“Fuck, did you text her back?” 

“I did, no response yet…” 

“God damn it Gaz.” Dib huffed and hit the gas as he sped down the empty road back into town where the rumbling of the earth was starting to get worse. Once they made it over the hill where you could see over most of the city, Dib just stopped the car abruptly, making the bug in the passenger's seat hiss and curse “Dib-shit, what are you doing? You know how to drive a mot-” his voice trailed off as he saw just what had become of their city.

From where they sat, the city was already starting to crack and fall. Silently, Dib exited the car leaving Zim in bewilderment inside; he needed to get a better look. There was a mist of what Dib could only assume to be debris, dust and dirt in the air that was filtering into the sky along with smoke arising from the same area. Cars were already racing through the streets he could see and some even coming up towards them to get away from the catastrophe happening below. He couldn’t see the monster but he could sure as hell hear it. “Dib-thing.” Zim’s voice was crisp and clear which brought to his attention that the alien was now situated beside him. He looked a little out of it. “This is a big mission we’re looking at with definite grandeur to be had if we succeed in subduing it. But, it could also be lethal.” He turns fully to Dib “This thing is either so fast it got here from where I’d last seen those clusters or…” 

“There’s more than one…”Dib was following and this was starting to become far more intimidating “...Hey,the ship we made is still at your place, right?” 

“The Phantom? Yes, it’s actually under the base for maintenance which, at the moment, is fantastic. In case, you know, the house is leveled.” Ah yes, The Phantom was a Zim and Dib side project they took once they realized that Zim’s banishment meant the Voot was virtually unusable. Basically the big daddy Tallests said no Zim can’t go off planet today to which he’d said _‘fuck that’_. Now Dib was glad he suggested and helped make the damn thing. It was five times the size of The Voot and could hold 5 people as well as have a living quarters in the back. It was partially something to get Zim’s mind off things and also a just in case measure. “Why do you ask Dib-thing?” 

“Just in case we need to jump the planet…” He hated to say it and while he would do everything he could to save Earth, he knew he couldn’t just let Zim die because that’s what would happen if he failed. He was sure of it. After last night, he kind of got the gist of how the alien felt or he really fucking hopped the alien wasn’t just mad horny enough to jump on anything. That would sting. 

“Really?” Zim seemed a little unsure “This is your home Dib...this is where you live. You’d just leave it?” 

Dib sighed, a small smile developing “There is the chance there may not be a home and I’ll fight for it don’t get me wrong. But-” He pat’s Zim’s head ''Well, I’m not trying to be mushy, Zim but if I at least got you then, that’s all the home I need.” He could feel his own cheeks heat and he saw the same happen to the Irken. 

His pupils dilated and he looked away from Dib biting his own lip “Well, if you’re sure.” God he really wanted to know where they actually stood at this point but hearing a plane go overhead startled them both. No, not just a plane. 

“F22’s…” Dib muttered as he watched them fly towards the city. 

“Military?”

“Yup. We gotta get a move on.” He shook his head. He could still feel his head starting to really hurt so it was a bad move but he needs to focus. They both got back into the car and sped off again before agreeing to go off road. Looks like normal laws weren’t going to be applying at the moment anyway. It’s not much longer until Dib’s phone chimes twice.

Quickly, Zim pulls out Dib’s phone to see it’s a message from Gaz and quickly opens it. 

“Dib, we have a problem…” Zim swallows hard on nothing but his own growing anxiety, looking up to his human from the phone. 

“...What is it.” From the tone, he can already tell Dib is begrudging hearing whatever it is. It’s fair. 

“Gaz texted me back…” Zim can slowly feel the car start to speed up now “All it says is sorry...send help.” From the corner of his periphery, he can see the humans hands shake at the wheel. 

“What?” he doesn’t take his eyes off the road but seems to be ramping up “That’s it?!” 

Zim nod’s and is surprised when he just hears Dib start to….laugh? “Uh, Dib-...” Oh god what does he call him now? “Uh, Zim is unsure if you’re having a mental break from reality or not.” 

“Not fucking yet, Zim! But pretty close!” He turns the car quickly down what seems to be a familiar path and the Irken sure as fuck hopes it is. “So, no location at all?” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Then she’s physically unable to do it.” he concluded. 

“You don’t know that-” 

“She’s not a fucking idiot Zim.” He turns again uncomfortably close to some tree’s. “Out of all of us she is probably the one with the most brain cells!” He growls “Well, usually anyway!” 

“Think logically here Dib!” Zim's voice is starting to raise now. Ah, just like the old days “ She would have been on the way to the party! She knew where we were! Maybe she’s back there!” 

Dib was silent a moment but still kept moving forward. “No…”

“What?”

“You want me to think logically? Way ahead of you. Possibility A)Gaz could have gotten fucked up on the way here and if she was there she would have probably said ‘come back’. B) I didn’t tell her it was Elia’s _friend's_ place. I told her it was Elia’s party.” Dib bites his lip with anxiety with maybe a threat of tears in his eyes? “If I killed my fucking sister-” 

“You have not killed her Dib!” Zim interrupted, knowing where this may go. 

“Not fucking yet, I haven't.” he turns to Zim, finally “You going to do what it takes?” It was seriously said but the Irken almost took it as a joke. What a preposterous thing to ask the great Zim.   
  
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thanks so much for reading past smut part 1 lol (there will be more, trust me.)  
> For now, I'm going to give a kind of credits section here(?)  
> So, first off!! The first broadcast Zim and Dib hear on the radio is partially based on the original Orson Welles's War of the Worlds radio broadcast from 1938!!  
> The second radio broadcast (Voiced by me in the audio clip) was a slightly edited version of Coast to Coast’s 1997 radio broadcast of a frantic Area 51 caller! I thought these would be a treat to put in as they add on to the atmosphere!  
> 


	9. It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback glitches into frame. Hopelessness with a plan for a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken it's sweet time to come out. I was planning on having chapter 9 and 10 come out at the same time so you weren't stuck with a flashback by itself. Unfortunately the next chapter may take longer than I originally thought due to personal injury.

_**Four Years Prior** _

"Absolutely not. Never. Just leave Zim to perish Dib-smelly," the bundle of blankets mumbled from atop the couch as a random episode of  _ Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy _ played on the large T.V. screen. It was the only thing that was lighting up the room right now and honestly every time Shmoopsy showed up on this damn show Dib cringed. It disturbed him greatly that Zim even remotely enjoyed it, but also in general. With a sigh he went over to sit on the couch beside Zim and stayed there awkwardly in silence. "You're still there aren't you?" the covers asked.

Dib started to pull at the blankets and could hear the Irken hiss at him. It wasn't as effective of a sound when it was so muffled by covers and depression. He actually found himself feeling bad for the alien as he came into view. "C'mon Zim, come out and talk to me." 

"Zim thinks you should be grateful he has not impaled you yet."

“Well I am but also, please do not.” With that Dib swore he saw the Irken roll his eyes, following the deeper shade of magenta he could kinda pinpoint now. Not that he was always getting lost in Zim’s eyes! Only sometimes. “Can we just talk? We’re not enemies anymore so we shou-” 

“Do not remind Zim further of his failures, Dib-idiot.” He retreated deeper into the covers, looking down and away from the human. “Zim has found himself confronted with the undeniability of his useless future....yet again. It’s time to, as you humans say, ‘Face the facts’.” 

He stared at Zim for a good moment with a blank expression. “Sounds like fucking bullshit to me.” It was blunt and took Zim by surprise. Dib couldn’t exactly say he was shocked by the major depressive episode Zim was having here as he’d experienced the alien equivalent of being kicked out onto the street. Time to level with him. “Ok, Irk said fuck you, right? Well fuck them.” He waved his hands dismissively and pointed at Zim, “They lost the fucking  _ honor  _ of a glorious and ingenious invader.” 

Soon, Zim’s surprise turned into something else. “...continue.” There's his pride.

“Zim, without them, you are truly free to express your genius, no holding back,” he paused, thinking how this is Zim he is talking to... “Mostly, anyway. You can do anything!” It was strange to cheer on Zim and try to make him feel good when most of his life had consisted of doing the complete opposite. Over the past year or so since graduating Hi-Skool they’d become much friendlier. 

He could see Zim biting the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit Dib may have taught him on accident. He was picking up a lot of Dib’s anxious habits actually. “Dib-thing, I have no alliances, no future resources, no ship-” 

“What? What about the Voot?” Dib’s face scrunched in confusion. Zim loved that ship; did they take it?

The poor thing curled into the sheets further, "It has been decommissioned by the empire. It no longer moves. Might as well be a piece of  _ scrap metal _ ." The last part was said with venom and it was just a terrible loss.

Dib thought for a moment, and suddenly it came to him. "Well, like I said Zim, you can do anything." He moved the covers of Zim's cocoon, gripping them tight around him to get his attention focused on himself, "You can make a new ship, a better one! And as far as resources go, you always got me." 

Zim stared at the human questioningly. "You? A resource of what exactly?" 

"Not much. Just fanatical, emotional support and a high tech lab. It's not Irken tech but, if we were to oh, I dunno-"

"Scrap the Voot…" Zim's eyes widened, catching on now, "a reincarnation…" 

"Bingo." Dib grinned. "We could build you a bigger and better ship. No tracking or weird stuff like your leaders had on your ship. Purely our design- well, if you want me to help with it that is." 

"You'd do that for Zim?" The Irken looked fairly hopeful and Dib nodded.

"Of course...I know how it feels to be pretty much left to yourself. This is to get your freedom…" he would have said 'get his freedom back' but he never quite had it to begin with, had he?

From that moment on, the better part of a year consisted of them working on a new ship they lovingly called The Phantom. It was hard picking a name they both liked, but they’d agreed on that one at least. It was a lot of effort put into getting human tech to work with Irken tech but his father was very close to getting it, surprisingly. They dismantled The Voot and ended up dismantling Tak's ship as well. They needed as much Irken tech as they could get their hands on. Once they had the layout set of what they wanted things really took off.

At first it was designed mostly for Zim by himself but a small conversation between the two had led to some major changes. Dib had mentioned offhand that given the chance, he would enjoy just exploring space one day instead of for a dire situation because it seemed remarkable. “Well, you could always come with me.” Zim said it casually and it took him a moment to backtrack on that. It sounded more permanent than he'd meant it to. “I mean, if you’d like to visit places with me. Sometimes I like to go off planet for things.” 

It actually touched Dib a little that Zim would even consider it. “Yeah...I think I’d like that.” He gazed down at the blueprints one last time before getting the sketch pencil out again. “But if we’re gonna do that then we have some changes to make.” 

A lot of long hours and some bickering went into making their ship. Well, in the beginning it was bickering but ultimately, towards the end, it was more teasing than anything. Dib hadn’t felt so...relaxed like this in a long time.

Lifting his protective visor, Dib finally got a clean breath of air after finishing the final touch, the paint job. The Phantom was enormous and shrouded in an atomic black color, chosen for its ability to absorb a good amount of light while still cloaking well with the ship's internal defense system. The front cabin of the ship was mostly purple panes of glass stretching across the majority of it. It had a bedroom with a bathroom attached, a small med bay, two storage units with food and pretty much everything the Voot could do. A force to be reckoned with, he’d say. "It's perfect," Zim’s voice said, and Dib swirled around to look as he walked into the hanger. "...Is it ready for-" 

"A ride?" Dib grinned, putting down his tools. "I think so, might make everything dry faster.” That was a lie. “I wanted to take you out on it anway.” Alright, maybe that was a bad choice of words and it just ended up making him blush, turning away. “We need to check how it runs now that it’s complete, if you want.” 

Zim’s enthusiastic nod was so cute that Dib was glad he turned in time to witness it. Then he found himself blushing as he realized the Irken was only in his tights and Dib’s favorite shirt, putting aside the Blue Bell confetti cake ice cream he had just been chomping on apparently. Zim really liked to borrow Dib's clothes now a days and it made him look  _ so fucking cute it must be illegal.  _ “Zim would like that,” he replied, a genuine smile spread across his face. It made Dib’s heart flutter to finally see the alien happy. He’d been so down and out that Dib almost couldn’t recognize him for a while there. 

The Phantom was a monster in the back of Zim’s yard, yet of course no one noticed or said shit after Dib claimed it was a science project.  _ Fucking morons.  _ Looking over at Zim as he walked up, he could see the awe written all over his face while he gazed up at The Phantom. “Do you wanna do the honors?” Dib motioned upwards and Zim looked so excited. 

“Computer! Start my Cruiser!” 

“Uh, sure.” The computer responded with some hesitancy in its robotic voice and only a moment later The Phantom came to life. A circular panel lowered from the belly of the ship to the ground. They both excitedly made their way to the lift before hearing the sound of footsteps above them.

“INTRUDER!” Both gasped as they looked up into the cruiser “PREPARE TO-” just then a little green and black mass of faux fur smashed down into the ground as it fell from the new opening in the ship. 

“-COME ON IN!” A small fake dog paw motioned forwards before giggling and kicking its legs. 

“Gir?! How did you even get in there?” Dib swore most of the new cruiser was blocked off to Zim’s little- _ was he still an evil sidekick? _ \- or whatever.

“I founds a T.V. in there and it was more comfy than tha’ couch inside!” 

Dib sighed as Zim picked up the robot in his dog costume like a child. “Did you touch anything else Gir?” 

“Nope!”

Zim gave a skeptical look to the robot before shrugging and putting Gir under his arm like a football. “Well, either way, let’s head inside Dib-thing.” Zim’s face lit up with a soft smile, “Let’s go for a ride.” 

Entering The Phantom, both looked around at their finished work with excitement. The interior was a mix of darker blues and purples and continued the exterior's painted theme with atomic black accents. Three large seats were lined up before the array of front controls and the massive pane of purple glass that coated everything in a similarly colored hue. It was a large ship but it made it feel kinda cozy inside. 

Zim was quick to put Gir down who immediately went into the bedroom of the ship, presumably to watch T.V. again. He made his way over to sit at the main controls, running his hands over the board to feel the texture on the pads of his fingers while everything was lit up and in working order. “It’s complete… it’s actually done.” 

“Yeah, and I’m so glad we can finally enjoy it,” Dib sighed with relief as he sat down in the seat next to Zim. When he could finally see the Irken’s face again he noticed the lost in expression lost in thought as his hands continued to trail over the keys. 

“...Thank you Dib… Zim is… greatful.” This surprised him more than anything as Zim has never thanked him for  _ anything _ before. “At least you have not given up on me…”

Zim looked so small all of a sudden, sitting in that seat not far from Dib, and it made his heart twinge. “You’re welcome Zim...anytime.” He cautiously reached his hand over and pat Zim’s shoulder which earned him a very surprised look. Well, at least he hadn’t been stabbed. “Now let’s go, it’s getting dark but cloaking may be a good idea anyway.” 

“Right! Let’s see how this Phantom flies!” The new excitement in Zim’s voice made Dib grin, and with the pull of one lever they were off. Zim’s hands were submerged in a kind of... hologram, he would say? Only not really as it kind of acted like water upon his touch. Strange Irken tech is all he could chalk it up to. The other thing about it was that, despite its size, the ship made very little noise as it took off. The only thing he really heard was the short lived T.V. static-like hum of the cloaking field surrounding the ship coming to life. It took a lot of power to make happen, but all the major stuff was still going strong in the ship. 

“This is incredible.” Zim was grinning as he flew out far above their neighborhood and soon above their city. The light pollution from below was starting to dim and as they went up further the stars came clearly into view. Now, one  _ could _ mistake this as something else, sitting in a ship they made to explore the galaxy as they looked out into the stars together, but Dib really didn’t want to pay much mind to that lest he became embarrassed. As he was lost in his thoughts, Zim set the ship to slowly drift in auto pilot and look out upon the universe. “Dib…?” his voice was soft as he kept his vision fixed on the sky. 

“Yes, Zimothy?” Dib grinned as he saw Zim’s antenna twitch with slight irritation. 

“Don’t ruin it.” Zim cleared his throat. “Zim would… like to know something…” He finally tore his eyes away from the sky and placed them on Dib. They brought a warmth that washed over him as opposed to the cold colors surrounding them. “Why did you help me? I am grateful but also confused.” 

Dib looked at the alien as if it was obvious but apparently it was not. “Well...maybe our truce doesn’t give all the answers so…” he hesitated for a moment, “I have… been in a similar place… where I felt like my life doesn’t mean shit and that maybe things aren't really worth it. It’s an irrational and ugly place deep inside… I wouldn’t wish that on you, enemy or not.” He looked up at Zim with a small smile. “No one really helped me with that shit and I’d be damned if I let you wither away like that.” 

“Z-zim was not-” he stopped, growling to himself before turning away. “Zim was not  _ withering _ .” Suddenly Dib was starting to feel a bit unsure if he said the right thing, but maybe any answer would have been wrong. The Irken was always trying to avoid his feelings on the matter, pushing them aside to focus on their work. Now there was no more work to hide behind and besides that, Zim had asked a loaded question that couldn’t be answered without feelings involved. 

Maybe Dib was better off taking a different approach. “Listen Zim… what happened to you was fucking awful and I am pretty certain I don’t know the half of it…. They tried to make you feel worthless, Zim, even though you’re not. I don’t really wanna let that shit slide, you know?” 

Zim pulled his legs up into the seat and put his arms around his knees “You’re right. You don’t know the half of it.” Fuck, strike two. “Zim had this one coming for a long time Dib-stink. A long long time.” The chair swiveled to face Dib, and there now was ice in his stare that looked as if it could melt at any moment. “I was a joke... and worse, a joke that couldn’t even be reprogrammed to be funny. I should have just-” He stopped, closing his eyes as if it were physically painful to continue.

After a slight pause Dib speaks up, “Zim, you’re not a joke...not to me.” Dib lets the seat float closer to the Irken and looks him in the eye. “You were a vicious invader that I fought tooth and nail to stop from taking over this rock. You are a powerful kind of chaos and if they didn’t know how to handle that then  _ they’re _ the weak ones. They’re the fucking joke here.” Zim looked down at the floor, hiding his face in his arms with a dusting of fuchsia across his cheeks as Dib continued speaking. “What they did to you is wrong.” Dib really only knew of Zim’s trial because of his horrible screaming night terrors about it. That had been enough for him to gather an idea of some of the happenings on Irk. He didn’t know of any time he’d seen Zim sleep in the past but now, post trial, he slept a good amount. 

Fueled by confidence from the last touch going well, Dib moved his hand to lift Zim’s chin upward, looking at him directly. It made the bug’s antenna twitch again but not in irritation this time. “You’re terrifying and downright brilliant… you don’t need to be reprogrammed.” Dib said every word of the sentence firmly, then his smile softened a bit. “You’re perfect.” 

Dib hadn’t noticed he’d gotten so up close and personal with the alien until he heard him speak up. “D-dib?” At the last second he pulled back, his brain now completely realizing he was inches away from Zim’s face and worse yet, his very soft looking lips.  _ What the hell is he doing _ ? 

Zim cleared his throat, looking away again and rubbing a clawed hand from the bottom of his chin to the side of his own face self consciously. Looks like he wasn’t going to question it either, for which Dib was grateful. “T-thank you Dib… It means a lot to hear that.” Dib noticed the small smile on the Irkens face despite the efforts to hide it. 

“Hey, now that we can go anywhere in the galaxy, where would you really wanna go?” Dib asked. Zim blinked up at him and he clarified, “I mean, not tonight but ya know, at some point?” He wanted to distract Zim a little from his fumble with nearly doing something dumb, but he also wanted to set a future goal. Give him something to look forward to- either long term or short term. At least that’s what his therapist did for him so worth a shot right? 

The little bug looked lost in thought for a moment before smiling, “I would like to see the planet Risa again… It’s a beautiful and clean planet. It’s far, but if you ever get the time we could go…” 

“Well, I mean, exactly how far is it? Would it take long to get there?” Dib leaned back in his seat as he pondered a spontaneous trip to another planet. He  _ did _ have some time off before his semester began... 

“Hmmm, about 90 Light years away. It might take about three days at warp speed?” Zim's expression was soft. “I’d be glad to take you to see it…Even a human like you could appreciate it.” 

Maybe it was him over-analyzing but- an alien just asked if he would like to be whisked away to another beautiful planet, which sounded great actually, but it still made him blush. “That is pretty far but we should go sometime… I'd like to see it with you." 

A gentle silence washed over them both as Dib stargazed deeply in Zim's eyes, watching them sparkle in the dim light. He knew he could only get away with it for one more moment (not like he's timed it or anything) before making the alien suspicious, so he turned, leaning back in his chair. "Hey, lets make another vlog for this." 

One of Zim's antennae perked up at the suggestion. "Another recording? But we've concluded the project Dib." Dib had suggested vlogging towards the beginning of this whole 'project' and at first Zim thought it was dumb before thinking of it as field notes. Something to look back on if necessary. It was just for them rather than an audience and honestly it was kind of fun. 

"Oh c'mon. Just to close it out!" Dib grinned, pulling out his phone. Not long ago its presence would have been threatening to Zim but at this point it was just a normal thing. He trusted Dib enough by now not to fuck him over. 

"Fine, stinky human." Zim tried to sound annoyed but he was most certainly amused judging by the way his voice quickened towards the end. 

"Thanks captain." Dib smirked over at the Irken, seeing him straighten up at the term. Dib pressed the power button on his phone twice to bring up the camera, quickly pressing the red circle to start. 

"Alright, final vlog for the now completed project Phantom." 

He turned the camera to Zim who nodded. "We've risen into and past Urth’s atmosphere without a problem. Everything is running smoothly and fuel consumption is optimal." Zim was silent for a moment before he started letting himself ramble on like he usually did in these recordings. It's quicker this time around. "It's beautiful, seeing space from my own ship again. You don't know how much I missed this." He looks to the stars for a moment. "They can't stop Zim now. Zim can do as he pleases now.” 

Turning back to the camera, he showed full rows of his bright white shark-like teeth. "The Dib and I will be making great plans from here! The universe is now at the disposal of the great ZIM!!" Finally, after so long his evil voice was starting to make appearances again. 

"We already have a destination set for future travels. The pleasure planet, Risa!" That made Dib's eyes widen. 

"A pleasure planet?" he echoed and felt quite embarrassed. Perhaps that didn't mean to Zim what it means to most people.

"Yes, Planet Risa is a planet of luxury and eternal summer. Humans have a thing or two to learn from the Risians about weather controls." Zim thought for a moment "You enjoy summer so I suspected that you might like to see it." 

Dib beamed back. "Sounds like we know what to do for the winter then." That made the Irken grin and his antenna twitch happily.

As they continued the recording, stars sparkled behind them in frame and far in the background a shooting star could be seen falling across the purple tinged horizon. Perhaps the future was now laid before them once again, for better or for worse.


End file.
